Day By Day
by MizzMoonLight
Summary: Rose and Luisa's love is unlike anything else. After cheating, scandals and crime waves they manage to stay together. Luisa's lungs began to burn as she realized who her masked saviour was. Luisa stood, bodies at her feet, with heaving lungs and an open jaw. Luisa could see red waves of hair fall out of masked savour's helmet. It couldn't be anyone but Rose.
1. Lightning Strikes

Luisa's lungs began to burn as she realized who her masked saviour was. Luisa stood, bodies at her feet, with heaving lungs and an open jaw. Faintly Luisa mouthed _Rose_ as her masked saviour walked towards her. Under the layers of assorted weapons and black leather, Luisa could see red waves of hair fall out of masked savour's helmet as she fought. It couldn't be anyone but Rose.

 **Okay, but to understand this I have to take you back a ways.**

Luisa watched the room come alive as a mysterious red head entered her regular ladies bar. She was intoxicating. Luisa couldn't pull her eyes away from the woman that seemed to be getting closer to her. The red head's body was shown off in beautiful tight fitting dress that made her whole body pop.

The woman walked to the bar and sat next to Luisa, a smirk playing across her face. "Hi," They could both feel it, that instant connection. "Can I buy you a drink?" She asked.

Luisa shyly lifted her drink. "34 days sober."

"Gotcha," The red head nodded. "I'm just getting out of the drug world myself." Luisa smiled, at least this woman seemed to understand. "So, what are you drinking?"

"Soda and lime." Luisa replied quickly, almost too quickly.

"Another?" The red head asked as she tilted her head towards the bartender.

"No," Luisa was quick to continue after getting a curious look from the mysterious woman. "Let's go somewhere, more private."

The red head stood with a nodded and smirk to match. "Where to?"

"I know a place." Luisa smiled as she grabbed the stranger's hand.

…

Luisa had taken the mystery woman to a small motel in Fort Lauderdale. It was getting old and most would call it run down but Luisa enjoyed the pool, she had been there on a few occasions.

The two had booked a room with the all night desk clerk and headed straight for the pool. Shoes were quickly forgotten and soon enough the two were sitting on the edge of the pool with their toes dipped in the water.

For the most part the conversation had been light and trivial but the two felt a connection that neither of them had felt before.

"So how long are you in town?" Luisa had to ask.

"The weekend. Trying to close this deal, but my hearts not in it." The mystery woman sighed as she turned to Luisa. "I really did not expect this." She added with a small laugh.

"You never know when lightning is going to strike." Luisa hoped her words hadn't sounded too cheesy, but her worries were dissolved when the beautiful red head kissed her.

They pulled apart for a moment, both needing to know if what was unfolding between them was real and as they did so fireworks exploded over the skyline. The two found themselves smiling with a childlike joy, a wonder filled heart to match. They were kissing again in seconds, this time it was far more heated, passionate even.

That night they made love in the water under the stars and city lights. Each time better than the last. They learnt each other's bodies quickly and proficiently. Luisa felt at peace with her mystery lover. She brought out a raw animalistic side of Luisa, one that Luisa had never known before. It was pure and untouched, it was natural. To Luisa this woman was first nature.

The two parted as dawn broke. In the dark Luisa watched as the most thrilling woman she had ever had the pleasure to meet walked out for their hotel room. The Red head had pulled herself from the bed- and Luisa's arms- and quietly dressed herself to leave without so much as a goodbye. Perhaps she had left Luisa a note that she'd find in the morning- but deep down Luisa knew that wasn't true, she couldn't have missed it. Luisa had woken as soon as the body pressed to her front had moved away.

…...

Luisa hadn't wanted to go to this family dinner in the first place but now it was even harder to convince herself that she should go.

After an afternoon of moping Luisa had finally done it, she had dressed herself; in a nice blue blouse and smart black pants. Luisa knew if she looked to colourful her brother, Rafael, and her father, Emilio, would disapprove- colours weren't "professional." Luisa huffed at that thought, she was a doctor so she knew what professional was.

Rafael and her father were fighting, again, about the lack of Rafael's future, so Luisa made no attempt to concentrate. She simply watched the comings and goings of the restaurant patrons.

"Oh my god." Luisa was in shock, what was the chance that Luisa would see that beautiful woman from the night before ever again. Before Luisa had time to process anything her father was up on his feet and smiling.

"I'm so glad you made it!" Emilio said as he took the mysterious red head's hands.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, traffic was terrible." She explained as she kissed Emilio's checks. Her smile was quickly replaced with confusion as she took to the other diners, more specifically, Luisa.

The two were formally introduced by Emilio. Luisa scolded herself for the thought, _Rose, what a beautiful name._ But she couldn't help but agree with herself. How was this possible? Luisa only got throw 3 minutes of small talk before she found herself standing.

"Excuse me for a moment." She smiled insincerely before quickly walking away from the table.

Maybe it was the look of confusion on Emilio's face, but more likely it was Rose's need to privately speak with Luisa. "She's probably just a little uncomfortable with her father dating someone so close to her own age." Well, Rose wasn't lying, she probably was. "I'll go talk to her." Rose said as she stood, quickly kissing Emilio's head before heading off in the direction Luisa had gone.

Rose found Luisa leaning against a pillar. Her breathing clearly uneven.

"Lu-" Rose started but was promptly cut off.

"I need a drink." Luisa sighed.

Rose's heart sunk. This woman, this gorgeous brunette, was feeling so distraught that she –an alcoholic- wanted to drink.

"You don't mean that." Rose stepped closer to Luisa in an attempt to comfort her.

"You're dating my father!?" Luisa snapped. How could this be real?

"Please lower your voice." Rose's voice was sharp and controlled. She clearly knew how to control her emotions.

"What about last night?" Luisa winced, a sad look dancing in her dark brown eyes.

"It was a mistake." Rose at this point was trying to convince herself of that. "I really do have feelings for him. It's getting serious. Look I just, I needed to be with a woman one last time, you know, just get it out of my system." All of it was a lie and somewhere deep down Luisa knew that.

"Yeah, I get it. I have a girlfriend anyway, her name is Allison. She loves to have sex in bathrooms." Luisa quickly interjected, not wanting to look and feel like a fool. Because of course, it was just a night of fun.

"Good. I'm glad." Rose pursed her lips, she didn't believe Luisa but perhaps this meant they could be civil.

 **Well perhaps that was two far back but at least it will give you context. Anyway, let's move forward.**

...

This is the first of many chapters.  
Hope you've enjoyed it, let me know your thoughts.


	2. It's Killing Me, The Things That You Do

**Right, we left off where Rose and Luisa discovered their unfortunate connection. We've moved on.**

"An affair, Luisa! That's all this ever was!" Rose shouted from the opposite side of the penthouse's main room to Luisa.

"You love me, how is that just an affair?" Luisa's emotions were getting the better of her, she thrusted herself against the wall in need of support because she couldn't hold herself up much longer.

"Misguided sexual tension, Luisa, that's all it was, not love." Rose pulled at the corset of her wedding dress, it was getting harder to breathe.

"You're sick rose." Luisa found herself sliding all the way to the ground, tears daring to slip over.

"And you're crazy for thinking this was anything more than a little fun."

"Don't!" Luisa snapped. She quickly picked herself from the ground and stalked over to Rose. "Don't call me crazy." Luisa whispered, her face now inches from Rose's.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Rose was cut off by Luisa's lips crashing against her own. "We can't," Rose stepped out of the kiss and away from Luisa.

"You say that every time, every time for a year." Luisa argued. She did have a point but Rose wouldn't admit that.

"I love him, not you." Rose stated, her voice firm.

"Then why do you always come back to me? Why am I the one you call for in your sleep?" Luisa didn't want to play this game of push and pull, she wanted to run away with her love of her life instead of run down a road that wasn't taking her anywhere.

Rose stiffened. She had been unware that she talked in her sleep. But the dreams seemed to match. Most nights, if not all, Rose found herself dreaming of Luisa- in one way or another- Sometimes they'd be happily living out their lives on a tropical island, sometimes Emilio would discover their secret and sometimes Luisa would be killed all because of Rose's career choice.

Rose had barely opened her mouth before Luisa interrupted. "Don't try to deny it. Because I'm _not_ crazy, I know what I hear and I know that the only thing that stops you from kicking and calling my name is _me_ , me tightly wrapping my arms around you." Rose felt her walls come crashing down, she couldn't shut Luisa out no matter how hard she tried because this woman knew her all too well.

"I-" Rose didn't know what to say, her mind kept jumping between how much she actually did love Luisa and the thought that perhaps Emilio had heard her calling Luisa's name. Both thoughts scared her. "Dreams don't mean anything, Luisa." Rose cleaned her face of any emotion. Her poker face had become brilliant between her Lawyer hobby and her day to day doings with Emilio.

"Fuck you, Rose." Luisa felt raw and hurt, so of course she walked towards the bar and began to unscrew the lid to her favourite drink- vodka.

"Lu, don't!" Rose let her love show as she walked behind Luisa and wrapped her arms around Luisa's waist. "You don't need it." Rose whispered into Luisa's right ear.

"You don't know what _I_ need." Luisa hissed as she slipped out of Rose's touch.

"I know that you don't need to restart one year and 64 days, Lu." Luisa wouldn't admit it but Rose was kind of right, she didn't want to have to go through withdrawals again but maybe life would be easier if she was just drinking all the time. "Put it down." Rose cooed as she stepped closer to Luisa.

"Why should I? It's not like you care, it's not like you _love_ me." Luisa snapped, knowing that her worlds would sting because she knew Rose loved her. It was impossible to deny.

"Lu, please." Rose begged, stepping forward to grab the bottle.

"No." Luisa stepped back. Perhaps it was manipulative, perhaps it was part of being an alcoholic but Luisa wanted to use this to her advantage. Luisa knew that if she threatened Rose with drinking she would get some kind of caring reaction. Whether the caring was force or not it's what Luisa wanted in that moment.

"Luisa," Rose pleaded.

"Don't," Luisa snapped as she threw the cap of the bottle to the ground and slowly began to raise the bottle to her lips. Luisa had decided that she didn't want to drink but she needed Rose's reaction. The caring.

"For god's sake, Luisa! Put it down!"

Luisa huffed and lowered the bottle to her hip. This was the first time that she hadn't gotten the reaction she wanted within a few minutes. Luisa let one stray tear escape, she now feared that perhaps Rose had meant what she said. Maybe it was just fun to her after all.

"Tell me you love me."

"I'm not going to say I love you just so you'll put that bottle down. Luisa, you can't do that."

Luisa had never been able to control her emotions well, so those who had known her from a young age would expect the coming event. In a burst of anger Luisa threw the bottle of vodka across the room. Its smash was quite spectacular. Just imagine it in slow motion. Shards of glass flying across the floor and the splash of vodka licking the ground and even up a wall.

"Luisa." Rose scolded.

"You're not my mother." Luisa fought back.

"I wouldn't want to be." Rose's face went white as soon as she realized what she had said. Rose had meant that a mother wouldn't have this type of relationship with her daughter so of course Rose didn't want to be Luisa's mother, but with Luisa's history it was taken in a completely different way. "Lu, I didn-"

"Oh fuck you!" Luisa was completely done, she couldn't do this to herself anymore, and perhaps Rose needed to say that for Luisa to except that this was truly the end.

Luisa turned swiftly on her heals and headed for the door.

Rose knew what she had said was completely expectable; Luisa's mother had suffered psychotic episodes and eventually killed herself because of it, so of course Luisa was sensitive to the topic of her mother. Rose knew that it was wrong to hold it over Luisa but it had just slipped out and now she was watching her true love walk away. Rose began to panic because in this moment she realised that she couldn't actually live without Luisa. In the one year and 64 days they had known each other Rose had never gone a day without seeing Luisa, she didn't want to break that record now- she couldn't.

"Lu!" Rose called, her breathing became short and just as Luisa stopped moving Rose felt herself falling.

Luisa turned around to the soft call of her name. Luisa saw Rose drop to the ground and with the fear of the unknown Luisa's anger was gone. "Rose!" Luisa rushed to her fallen lover.

Luisa's first thought was pulse, it was there, a little slow but still there. Luisa started pulling at the lacing on the back of Rose's dress. Rose needed more room to breathe. Once the dress was undone, Luisa picked herself off of the floor and rushed to get a bottle of water.

"Rose," Luisa said gently as she knelt down to Rose once again.

"Lu-" Rose's voice broke so she decided not to finish the name.

"Hey," Luisa smiled softly as she slowly helped Rose into a sitting position.

"Hey," Rose smiled back.

"What happened there?" Luisa asking, knowing that sort of thing would have been caused by some sort of panic attack or hyperventilation.

"I don't want to break our record." Rose admitted softly.

"Our record?" Luisa smiled as she took the cap off of the water bottle and handed it to Rose.

"From the day we met we haven't spent a day apart. Even if that wasn't in our ideal schedules."

Luisa laughed. "Wow, I guess you're right." Luisa had even really thought about, it just seemed to make sense, they lived in the same hotel and who could forget Emilio. "So you didn't want to break it, huh? So you went and fainted?" Luisa joked as a beautiful smile graced her lips.

"Shhhh," Rose couldn't help her embarrassment take the form of blushing cheeks. "Go away,"

"Oh but what if you miss me too much? I can't let you faint again, I have to be here all the time," Luisa teased. "I'm a doctor!" Luisa fake argued.

"I love you, you know that." Rose said as she leant over into Luisa's personal space.

"Mhmm," Luisa nodded as she closed the small gap between herself and Rose. Their kiss was soft of slow, it was filled with an unusually large amount of love.

Rose was quick to start pulling at Luisa's clothes. She needed Luisa's bare skin pressed against her own. Soon Rose's dress and Luisa's incredibly sensible pant suit were forgotten and the two were skin to skin on the couch.

"I need you inside of me." Rose begged, because having Luisa naked and on top of her just wasn't enough.

Luisa was resting on her left forearm that was neatly placed beside Rose's head, her other hand was lightly pressed against Rose's throat. Luisa thought that maybe it wasn't time for kink but the moan coming from deep within Rose's being convinced her otherwise. Luisa's grip on Rose's throat tightened a little as she started trailing wet hot kisses along Rose's jaw, then down her neck and across her collar bone. Luisa continued to do this for a while as she enjoyed feeling the vibrations on her lips caused by Rose's moans.

"Please," Rose moaned, growing hungrier for Luisa as each second passed.

Luisa smirked and started a trail of kissed down Rose's chest. Luisa's tongue quickly found Rose's hardening nipple. Luisa's tongue darted out and began to flick Rose's pink nipple which in turn caused Rose's hips to buck up onto Luisa's thigh.

The moaning encouraged Luisa so she slowly began to track her right hand down to Rose's thigh. Luisa's teeth grazed across Rose's neck and were so close to biting, so close to leaving a mark.

While Luisa was kissing Rose's neck her right hand was tracking lazy patterns over Rose's thighs. Suddenly with no warning Luisa's fingers were completely inside of Rose.

"Luisa," Rose called, her eyes growing black with desire.

Rose let out a shaky gasp and let her hips buck with Luisa's rhythm.

"More," Rose begged. Luisa decided to play nice, it was Rose's wedding day after all, so she got more fingers and more pumps per second; it got harder and faster. Luisa was enjoying each and every one of Rose's moans.

The closer Rose got to cumming the deeper Luisa pushed her fingers in. When Rose came undone her breathing was strained and uneven. Rose's orgasm had been an explosion, all her sense were heightened, her hips bucked against Luisa's fingers one last time before everything stopped. The whole world feel away and for a second Rose was happy.

"I love you, Rose." Luisa smirked as she licked her own fingers clean.

"I don't want to do this," Rose let out, she had been so unaware of how much pressure those simple words could take off of her chest.

"You clearly have you reasons, or you wouldn't have stayed with him for this whole year." Luisa sighed.

"I do." Rose confirmed. The reason being that Rose was a Crime Boss known as Sin Rostro and Emilio's hotel was house to an illegal plastic surgery ring… But we'll talk about that later.

"Why won't you tell me? Rose, you've told me everything else about yourself, why not this?"

"Because it opens a door I don't want to open." Rose said honestly. Rose knew that if she opened up about her criminal activities Luisa would walk- Rose couldn't have that.

"You're right, we could never truly be together, not with such a lie hanging over us." Luisa sat up.

Rose closed her eyes tightly. Yes, _she_ knew they could never be together but she didn't like those words coming from Luisa's lips. It hurt. "I'm not lying." Rose corrected as she too sat up.

"Yes, but you're not telling the truth." Luisa agreed as she stood and began to collect her clothes from the floor.

"Lu," Rose pleaded.

"Well you aren't." Luisa sighed as she began to dress herself. "Look, marry him. We won't work because although I don't know everything about you, I _do_ know there is more. He doesn't, so what he doesn't know won't kill him." Luisa was angry, and sad, and frustrated, and quite frankly fucked off with this whole situation but she knew that as long as Rose was keeping the truth from her a relationship between them wouldn't work, so hey, why not torture herself just that little bit more.

"Are you saying it would kill you?" Rose asked as she went on a search for her lingerie.

"It _is_ killing me, not knowing and loving you anyway." Luisa stalked towards the large mirror near the door so she could adjust her tie and fix her hair.

Before Rose could speak there was a knock at the door. Luisa turned to Rose with a dear caught in head lights look. Rose picked her dress up and walked to the other side of the room, this would keep her from the guest's view.

Luisa opened the door a crack to find her girlfriend Allison. "Allison," She said loudly, too loudly if you ask me. "Hey,"

"Hi," Came a low voice from the other side of the door. "People are gathering in the ball room now and I was sent up to do a 10 minute call."

"Okay, cool." Luisa nodded. "She'll be down, just doing the final hair touches now." Luisa lied through her teeth and Rose found herself wondering if Allison could tell it was a lie.

"Okay," Allison felt like something was off. "Everything okay?" Allison whispered.

"Yep." Luisa nodded.

In turn she received a look from Allison that told her that she was caught in a lie.

"Okay," Luisa opened the door just the tiniest bit more. "Rose was feeling a bit nervous and wanted to drink, I was trying to take the bottle away from her when it got dropped and…" Luisa stepped back a little to give her girlfriend a view of the smashed bottle. Luisa was now very thankful that it had smashed near the door.

"Are you okay?" Rose hated that Allison actually sounded worried, that was Rose's job.

"I'm fine," Luisa nodded "We'll be down in ten." She added, trying to get rid of Allison.

"Okay." Allison kissed her girlfriend and turned to leave, calling "I love you," over her shoulder.

Luisa turned back to Rose and lent against the now closed door. "Don't give me that look." Luisa huffed.

"I just don't like her."

"Oh," Luisa that thought the look of annoyance was because of her cover up lie.

"I'm sorry, I know I don't get to say that but I don't. I don't trust her."

"Well you don't have too." Luisa stated honestly.

"She is going to hurt you." Rose said as she walked towards Luisa. "Do me up." Rose turned to let Luisa relace her dress.

"She couldn't hurt me more than you already have." Luisa whispered against Rose's neck. "Now let's get you married." Luisa added after finishing with the lacing.

"I don't think I can do this." Rose turned to face Luisa.

"Day by day, Rose."

 **Must've hurt Luisa to watch her lover marry her father, ouch.**


	3. Id Wish For The Salt nSwell of The Ocean

**You didn't need to see every day of their lives. We've moved a year forward, to Luisa's wedding… It's just a nice time of year to get married, okay.**

 **Anyway, Luisa is having trouble breathing so let's see how that is going.**

How is it that 13 months and 17 days after Rose's wedding Luisa found herself in the same terrifying position? It was though the universe couldn't help but destroy their happiness, or maybe they were destroying their own happiness.

"Rose, I can't breathe."

"You can," Rose stepped into Luisa's personal space and placed her hands over Luisa's abdomen. "Focus on the ins and outs."

Luisa's muscles twitched at Rose's touch. They had managed to keep themselves way from each other for just over a year now. Of course they would undress each other with their eyes, passionately fight and come oh so close to making love like they so desperately wanted to but it was the wedding ring of Rose's finger that stopped them every time, and perhaps that was a good thing.

"Rose," Luisa reached upwards to cup Rose's face in her hands. "I don't love her like I love you."

Rose turned into Luisa's right hand and closed her eyes. "She makes you happy. I don't, you know that."

"You do," Luisa argued, though it wasn't very convincing.

"Not like she does, she makes you laugh, she holds your hand when you walk down the street, she is there every time you need her and she is willing to spend the rest of her life with you." Rose knew that Luisa was happy with Allison to some extent, so she wasn't going to let Luisa throw away a good thing just because Luisa still loved her.

"But I love you," Luisa at this point didn't even know why she was arguing, she knew it wouldn't help anything.

"And I you, but you know nothing will come of it." Rose pulled away from Luisa and made her way to the kitchen. "Water?" Rose asked from within the fridge.

"Vodka?" Luisa quipped.

"Lu," Rose closed the fridge, a bottle of water in hand.

"It's tempting sometimes, you know." Luisa admitted softly. Through times of distress she focused on the time, it had been 2 years and 4 months since her last drink, so she focused on keeping it that way.

"You can always come to me, when you want to drink." Rose said softly as she came back to Luisa's side. Rose would admit that in the last year she had been distant but she truly did care about Luisa and wanted the best for her.

"I know," Luisa nodded.

"You can do this," Rose cooed, "And I mean it would be a shame to waste such a sexy suit on nothing," Rose jested as she tried to break the tension.

Luisa took in a shaky breath. "She loves me, I love her." She said quietly to herself as though she was trying to convince herself.

"And if not that, to prove me wrong." Rose laughed.

"Prove you wrong?" Luisa asked as she looked Rose in the eyes.

"I said she was going to hurt you, but here you are." Rose gestured to everything but more specifically Luisa's suit.

"So I'm marrying her to prove you wrong?" Luisa queried.

"If it helps, then yes." Rose's smile was comforting.

"I don't know if it does." Luisa sighed as she made her way over to the couch.

"Do you remember the last thing you said to me before I walked down the aisle?" Rose asked as she joined Luisa on the couch.

"Mmm," Luisa shook her head, she at tried her very best to block that day from her memory.

"Day by day," Rose placed her hand over Luisa's. "You said to take it day by day."

Luisa nodded, stuck in thought. When she said those words it had seemed so easy but now that she was on the receiving end of them she knew it wasn't.

"Lu, you're going to be okay. In fact you're going to be great." Rose smiled, she hated having to say those words, she hated having to support Luisa's marriage to a woman she completely loathed but she did it for Luisa. Luisa's happiness came before anything else.

"What if I'm not?" Luisa asked softly.

"Well then and only then do I advise running away and living out the rest of your life of a tropical island." Rose joked, trying to make Luisa smile.

"Sounds nice," Luisa smiled and true and real happy smile. "Tell me more."

"Okay then," Rose nodded, yes she could do this. "Sit back, close your eyes." Luisa did exactly that. "Now picture a beautiful house right on the shore line. It's big enough that you don't get cramped, and every now and then Rafael can come to stay without it being crowded." Rose paused for a moment. "Now tell me about the house."

"It's white, with two stories. Its back yard is small but it leads right to the sand. There is a small jetty and a little sail boat."

"What do you do in the afternoons?" Rose asked quietly.

"I read my books, from Austen to Lee. I've learnt to cook and I get excited about trying new recipes every day." Luisa hummed at the thought, it seemed peaceful, so perhaps she should skip the heart ache and go straight to the island get away.

Rose leaned back on the couch and let out a long breath. "What do you do in the mornings?"

"I swim. The water is crystal clear, and the sand is golden just like the sun." Luisa sighed with happiness. "You'd love it here."

Rose nodded slowly, completely and one hundred percent sure that she would. "Okay, what about at night, what do you do then?" Rose asked, needing to get away from Luisa's comment.

"I'd dance." Luisa laughed as a large smile pulled across her lips.

"To what music?"

"I'm not sure." Luisa sat up and opened her eyes. "Maybe…" Luisa trailed off as she stood.

"Lu?" Rose asked while opening her eyes.

"Wait," Luisa called and she walked towards the stereo, phone in hand.

"Oh," Rose recognized the song as soon as it began to play.

 _Lover lover why do you push  
Why do you push, why do you push  
Baby baby, did you forget about me_

"This is what I would dance to." Luisa nodded, confident in her answer.

 _I've been standing in the back of your life  
Back row centre just above the ice  
Please don't ask me how I've been getting off  
No please don't ask me how I've been getting off_

"I can't believe you'd never head this song," Rose laughed as she stood up, "I've truly done you a service."

Rose stepped into Luisa's personal space and placed her hands on Luisa's waste. The two began to dance.

 _Please don't ask me  
How I've been getting off  
No please don't ask me  
How I've been getting off_

"Do tell me, how have you been getting off?" Rose cocked a brow, knowing full well that if Luisa answer anything but 'you' she'd probably break on the inside.

Luisa didn't answer, she couldn't, so instead she began to sing.

 _It's a fine line between pleasure and pain  
You've done it once you can do it again  
Whatever you've done don't try to explain  
It's a fine, fine line between pleasure and pain (it's all the same)_

The two moved well together, they always had. Their bodies swayed together to the music and soon the rest of the world was forgotten.

 _Pleasure and pain you've done it once you can do it again  
whatever you've done don't try to explain  
it's a fine, fine line between pleasure and pain, it's all the same_

The two had their bodies flat against each other's but were still managing to dance somewhat decently to the song.

 _You've done it once you can do it again  
Whatever you've done don't try to explain  
It's a fine, fine line between pleasure and pain  
You've done it once you can do it again  
Whatever you've done don't try to explain  
It's a fine, fine line between pleasure and pain_

"So just that song on repeat all night, every night?" Rose inquired as the song faded out.

"Yeah, honestly, it's the best song." Luisa said light heatedly with a laugh.

"And yet I've heard it's _not_ your wedding song." Rose knew she was pushing boundaries but for the most part she didn't care, the jokes, the teasing it just seemed to happen. Luisa and Rose had always had a good repour with good banter, so Rose wasn't giving that up now.

"This better be on the playlist!" Rose exclaimed as her favourite song of all times began to play.

"It's not just _your_ favourite song." Luisa noted as she began to click and sway to the song. One of the things that the two women had first connected over was their music taste and more to the point the Jackson 5's _I want you back_.

The two shared a very enthusiastic dance. Jumping around was the least of it.

As the song ended Luisa took a moment to catch her breath. "If we keep dancing I'm going to mess up my make-up."

Rose stepped over to her. "I can fix that." Rose laughed as she began to fan down Luisa with her hands. Luisa's reaction was priceless.

"I feel like a queen." Luisa noted with a smirk.

Before Rose could say the three words she so desperately wanted to say 'you're my queen' there was a knock at the door and Luisa was quickly out of reach.

"Raf!" Luisa had just about jumped onto her brother. His reply to Luisa's wedding invite had been vague as he had been in Europe for the past few months with his girlfriend Petra. "I'm so glad you came!" Luisa squealed as she let her brother into the penthouse.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Lu." Rafael smiled as he took his big sister into a hug.

"Hello, Rafael." Rose greeted from the other side of the room.

"Rose," He nodded. "Dad said you were up here,"

"Yes," Rose confirmed, her casual and light demeanour now replaced by her business woman self. "Luisa helped me prepare for my wedding so I thought I'd return the favour." Rose's smile wasn't as beautiful as it normally was when she was alone with Luisa.

"It's more than our other step-mothers ever did." Rafael smiled, he liked Rose. She was kind and seemed to care a lot about his sister. Which was a relief because he wasn't around as much as he would like.

Rose stiffened, and nodded while getting an awkward look from Luisa.

"So how was Europe?" Luisa asked to break the sudden silences.

"It was wonderful. But I came up here on a mission. Ten minute call." Rafael said as he pointed the clock just to the right.

"Oh, yes!" Luisa nodded. "Tell me about it later?"

"Oh course." Rafael nodded as he turned to leave. "I'll let you do the finishing touches," He said to Rose before leaving and closing the door behind him.

"Finishing _touches_ ayy," Luisa smirked as she rested against the door.

"Luisa," Rose started.

"I know." Luisa her hands in surrender. "I know," She repeated as she stepped away from the door.

"You'll be fine." Rose smiled, trying to convince herself. "Just come here, you tie is crokard." Rose strolled over to Luisa and easily fixed her tie.

"Thanks," Luisa smiled. "You know, this suit and your wedding dress would have looked gr-"

"Luisa, don't." Rose didn't want the mental image but it was too late. She now had the image of walking down the aisle, the love of her life, waiting patiently for her.

"I'm just saying aesthetically." She wasn't, but she didn't want to fight, not now. "What if Allison's dress doesn't look as good as yours would with me- my suit?" Luisa asked after a long silences.

"I'm sure it will." Rose brushed out imagery wrinkles from her dress.

"Rose, I'm scared." Luisa admitted after a moment.

"Day by day. That's how I'm surviving." Rose stretched her neck before walking towards the door. "Allison will be great to you." She added upon reaching the door.

"I thought you hated her." Luisa debated, she didn't want to leave just yet.

"I do, and honestly for a while there I thought she was fake." Rose's hand rested on the door knob. She wasn't going to pretend to like Allison but she was going to support Luisa.

"Fake?" Rose received an odd look from Luisa.

"Well that night at dinner, you said you were dating someone called Allison and I thought you were saying that to feel less exposed." Rose opened the door just a crack.

Luisa nodded and walked towards the door. "Well, she is real."

"Yes, I know." Rose smirked. "Still don't like her."

"Well good thing I'm the one marrying her." Luisa retorted as she walked out of the door and down the hallway towards the elevator.

…

Luisa and Allison's wedding was on the beach. It was beautiful, Rose liked it much more than she had liked her own wedding. Probably because Luisa had arranged this one.

Rose sat in the front row with Emilio, Rafael and Petra. Everyone stood as the music started to play and in that moment everyone was looking at Allison as she walked down the aisle except for Rose. She was looking at Luisa, watching very movement. Rose watched Luisa throughout the whole ceremony, it was impossible to take her eyes away.

Rose had been so tempted to object to the wedding when the celebrant called for any objections. Rose had considered walking up to Luisa and kissing her. Rose knew they would run away and live out their lives on that tropical island. Rose didn't of course, instead she focused on the pain that she had caused Luisa, odd but it seemed to help. Rose wondered if Luisa had been tempted to object to her wedding.

…

The reception had food to die for and music for the ages. Rose stayed seated for most of the night. She didn't want to get in the way of Luisa's big night and so she didn't.

"Luisa, darling!" Emilio called as he walked onto the dance floor.

"Dad!" Luisa smiled as she swung into his arms.

"Congratulations," Emilio smiled into the hug. "I have a little surprise for you later." He said stepping back from the hug.

"Oh?" Luisa seemed interested, her father's gifts were usually incredible.

"You'll see," Emilio said as he turned and walked away from his daughter.

Late in the night Emilio had managed to convince Rose to get up for at least one dance. Emilio and Rose stepped onto the dance floor and instead of just dancing Emilio took Rose's hand and pulled her towards the centre of the dance floor.

Luisa had been happily talking with some friends when her brother grab her hand and began to pull her away. Luisa excused herself and followed her brother to the dance floor.

"Dad?" Luisa asked as she and Rafael were now standing mere feet from Emilio and Rose.

"Happy Wedding day, darling." He smiled and just like clockwork a strange man came to Emilio's side and handed him a microphone. Luisa's face drained of colour and the music faded and her father began to talk.

"Now I know its tradition for a father daughter dance at weddings but I thought I'd change things up." Emilio smiled at his daughter. "I know your mother can't be here, and I'm so sorry for that, darling, but as you and Rose have grown so close I thought you could share a mother daughter dance." Emilio was so happy with himself that he completely missed the look of horror on both Rose and Luisa's faces.

"Dad, why not keep it a little traditional." Luisa whispered. "Hell, I've married a woman we need some tradition tonight."

Rose couldn't help but snicker at that comment because she knew how much Luisa hated _tradition_.

"You'll be fine." Emilio smiled before walking off of the stage with Rafael following suit.

"Will I?" Luisa asked Rose as she stepped forwards.

"Wait and see." Rose joked.

Perhaps it was fate, or dumb luck, or the miss fortune of Luisa's sick wedding playlist.

"Really?" Luisa groaned as she stepped into Rose's arms. "Ocean eyes?"

Rose laughed against Luisa's shoulder. "It's a good song."

"I've got good taste." Luisa shot back quickly. "But the worst timing."

"No one thinks anything of it." Rose said as she watched the room, the guests all watching them.

"I do."

"We have too many songs, you know that." Rose couldn't help but find the humour in this situation.

"We do." Luisa agreed as she let Rose slowly guide her around the dance floor.

As the next song started to play the dance floor was once again packed with other bodies. In this moment Luisa enjoyed not feeling so alone.

"Until next time," Rose smiled before walking back to her seat.

"Until next time," Luisa whispered to herself as she too exited the dance floor.

 **Well that was sweet***

 ***twisted  
*hard to watch  
*awkward**

 **We'll move forward**


	4. If I Let Myself Go

**I wanted to jump forward a few years but you'll need some more context first.**

When Luisa returned home from her honey moon with Allison all seemed to be well and right in the world, well that is until Luisa saw Rose again. It was about 3 months after Luisa's wedding and a week after she got home from her long and lavish honey moon.

"Luisa," Rose called from the other end of the hall way. Rose quickly caught up to the still moving Luisa. "It's been so long." Rose was tempted to say 'too long' but decided against it.

"Yes." Luisa confirmed as she unlocked the door to Rafael's penthouse. See Allison and Luisa were now living together so Luisa was collecting the final boxes of her belongings, she was ready to get out of this hotel for good.

Rose followed Luisa inside. "I've missed you." Rose said once the door was closed.

"Okay." Luisa seemed unfazed and went on her way of collecting her belongings.

"Okay? Just okay? No hug, that's it?" Rose seemed hurt, and Luisa was sure she would have cared three months ago.

"Yep, just okay." Luisa nodded, not even bothering to look at Rose and she spoke.

"Lu," Rose was confused by the sudden lack of interest coming from Luisa.

"Don't 'Lu' me." Luisa huffed.

"What's going on, _Luisa_?" Rose asked as she followed Luisa into one of the bedrooms.

"I got married, that's what."

"I know," Rose nodded. "I was there." She teased.

"I mean, I got married to a beautiful woman who loves me. I can't keep doing this." Luisa gestured between herself and Rose.

"We aren't doing anything." Rose argued.

"Rose," Luisa sighed, this was going to be harder than she thought. "I don't want to be your secret. I don't want you to be mine. I don't want to have heated moments where I have to force my hands away from you." Luisa put a hand through her hair.

"Lu, please." Rose knew she wasn't actually being broken up with, I'm mean they weren't in a relationship, but it sure as hell felt like a break up.

"Let's just not," Luisa sighed as she sat onto the bed in the middle of the room. "You're married to my father, let's start acting like it."

"Luisa, you don't mean that." Rose could felt her heart breaking.

"I do." Luisa huffed. "If not out of respect to my father, then out of respect to me."

"I love you." Rose argued as a few tears ran down her cheek.

"You can't anymore, Rose." Luisa wanted to comfort Rose but she knew that if she did this break up wouldn't stick. "I have a chance to be happy with Allison." Luisa stood and was quick to exit the room.

…

 **We've jumped two and a half years. Rose and Luisa now act like strangers, fake smiles and pleasantries at family dinners. After Luisa broke things off to be with Allison, Rose has been rather salty.**

 **Anyway, let's see how everyone is doing.**

Luisa had been slightly annoyed that Allison had chosen work over a party at Rafael's hotel. It was family, family is always meant to come first.

Luisa had let Allison know that she would be home late, a lack of response made Luisa assume Allison didn't care.

Luisa came home filled with joy. Rafael's party had been a success and she was feeling very proud of her little brother. Assuming Allison would be asleep when she got home Luisa crept through the house without a sound, even when she found Allison in bed with another woman she didn't speak, though that was probably due to the shock.

"Luisa!"

Luisa was blindsided, she hadn't seen this coming. But Kama is a bitch. Luisa shook her head to get out of her thoughts, eager to make a hasty exit.

"Luisa, wait!" Allison called after her but Luisa ignored it and left without a word.

Over the two and a half years they had been married Luisa had grown to truly love Allison, in the way Allison loved her- or so she thought. Luisa had been happy and joyful for two and a half years with a woman she had a future with, and now that was all gone. Luisa had trouble breathing, so of course her first thought was Rose but no, she couldn't. Instead she went to Rafael and stayed the night with him.

…

It wasn't until 5pm the next day that Luisa decided to message Rose, but that was for a completely different reason.

A knock at the door pulled Luisa from her thoughts. "Come in" she called. Knowing it was either a nurse heading home for the day or Rose.

"I didn't know who else to call." It was true. Luisa was stuck and freaking out, Rose was the only person that could help.

Rose slammed the door, clearly displeased that she was there. "You said it was an emergency."

Luisa couldn't keep it in, she needed to tell somebody. "I artificially inseminated the wrong woman, so I-" She froze for a moment. "I need a lawyer." Well, she wasn't lying, but that wasn't exactly the reason she had called Rose.

"I don't practice law anymore, you know that." Rose was trying to control her emotions. She was shocked and her darting eyes would prove it.

"I'm scared." Luisa thought it was best to be honest, there was no point lying with Rose. "I need someone I can talk to."

"Your wife," Rose practically spat the words. "Your brother." She offered.

"I walked in on Allison last night in bed with her assistant." Luisa spat it out like the words were poison.

"I'm sorry that happened." Rose said coolly, as she was trying not to let her emotion show. Beneath all the saltiness and hostile attitude Rose truly did still care about Luisa.

Luisa looked at the ground, this part was the hardest. "And it was Raf's sperm." Rafael had frozen a sample of his sperm before receiving chemo treatment for cancer that he was now rid of.

Rose stepped forward. "What?" They was no way she was able to hide her emotions now, at least not all of them.

"Petra came in for an insemination and I accidentally used his specimen on someone named Jane Gloriana Villanueva." Luisa was clearly nervous and agitated.

Rose sighed. "Were you drinking?" It seemed like the obvious answer.

"No," It was true. "My god, no." Luisa tried to reassure Rose who looked as though she didn't believe it. Rose cocked her brow and gave Luisa a quizzical look. "I wasn't." Luisa said with conviction.

"What did you tell Petra?" Rose asked sternly.

"I didn't, I panicked. I walked into the room and inseminated her with saline."

It was quiet for a long time.

Rose finally looked over to Luisa, "What are the changes this will take?"

"20 percent."

With her hands on her hips Rose stalked over to Luisa, they were mere inches apart. "Don't say anything. You're already on probation, you could lose you license."

Luisa looked deep into Rose's blue eyes. "But what about Raf? I mean it was his only sample." Luisa felt terrible, how could she have done this to her baby brother, after his cancer treatments this was his only way to have kids and he wanted kids so badly.

"And it's gone. How will telling him change that?" It was a fact and Luisa needed to hear it.

"I just- I-"

"Lu,"

"I know. It's bad, it's really bad." Luisa rubbed her face with her hands for a moment. "I just can't do this alone."

Rose nodded. "Okay,"

…

Luisa spent the next two weeks in a constant state of panic. Eventually she knew she would have to clear things up. Finally that day did come. Luisa sat with Rafael and Petra in her office and explained everything to them. Petra seemed angry, and so did Rafael. Both angry for different reasons though. Petra wanted to trap her ATM and Rafael saw his only change of having a child shattered.

After leaving the meeting with Petra and her brother Luisa found herself explaining the situation again. This time to a very confused Jane Villanueva. Luisa was sure that this was the end of her career. Instead of yelling, Jane just stared in disbelief.

Luisa apologized another time. Jane's mother defiantly had more of a temper than Jane. She was angry and yelling in no time.

When the Villanueva women left Luisa went back to her office. She sat at her desk for hours on end in sheer panic. How was this real, how could she have done something so stupid.

…

Luisa spent the next few days trying to get along in her life. She went in to the office, saw patients. Yes, she did double, and triple check on her patient's names. She wanted things to be as normal as possible.

Luisa's office door flung open and there stood Rose in all her glory. "The nurse said you were between patients?" She closed the door behind her.

"I'm sure the mistake will be dealt with through the appropriate channels." Luisa said as she looked up from her laptop. "And since I haven't received the official notification that my license is suspended I figured I should just keep practicing." In Luisa's state of panic is seemed pretty clear cut.

Luisa's laptop pinged with the sound of a notification. "Oh okay, there is the official notification. My license is suspended." Luisa looked sadly at the screen.

"Luisa, you're not drinking are you?" Rose asked, hand on hip. She was so cold towards Luisa these days.

"No," Luisa answered honestly but Rose shock her head. "No, I'm not. What I'm doing is, I'm trying to be practical which is why I called you, I mean you were a pretty good lawyer before you gave it up to become a trophy wife." Luisa knew it was a low blow but she felt hurt- why is it that Rose always thinks she is drinking.

"Take care of yourself." Rose was mad, and was trying to make a quick exit.

"No stop! I'm sorry! I don't know why I said that." Luisa felt all over the place. "I'm going through a lot and I'm lashing out." At least she can recognize it. Luisa stood and walked over towards Rose with files in her hand. "I need your help."

Rose held the door handle tightly but didn't move.

"I called my insurance company and there is this thing in my policy." Rose turned from the door as Luisa continued to speak. "It mentions my brother and I'm not sure I understand it because of all the legal jargon." Rose seemed annoyed but she took the files anyway.

After explaining all the legal jargon Rose offered to go out and get coffee. If Luisa didn't need it, she sure did.

Rose came back to find Luisa on the small couch in her office. A bottle of vodka on the table in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked as she closed the door.

"Focusing on the bright side." Luisa answered simply.

"Drinking will not solve anything."

"I know. But every time I don't drink I feel good about myself and I need something to feel good about because my brother won't speak to me, my wife cheated on me and I have nowhere to go and I'm about to be slapped with a huge law suit." Luisa turned a little to Rose who was now next to her on the couch. "But I'm not drinking. At least I'm not drinking."

Rose let out a small laugh and shook her head. "You're crazy, you know that." Rose said as she tuck a stray piece of hair behind Luisa's ear.

Luisa's grabbed Rose's hand and held it to her own face. "Don't call me crazy."

"I'm sorry," Rose said as she pulled her hand away slowly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean," She trailed off as Luisa began playing with her hand. Then Luisa was kissing Rose's hand. "We can't." Rose said as she took in a shaky breath.

Luisa pulled Rose closer. "I know." And soon enough they were kissing. Then making love for the first time in a very long time.

The sex was good. It was greedy and selfish. It was passionate and hot. It was something that both of them had missed very much.

 **Wow, so everything seems to be going terribly. How unfortunate.**


	5. You're Still Written In My Scars

**Luisa was had been feeling vulnerable and lost, her desire to drink was growing each day.**

For the next few months Luisa spent a lot of time with her father. He was so loving and caring, it was odd that Emilio was not at all like that with Rafael.

The time that Luisa didn't spend with her father she spent with Rose. It took some convincing but eventually Luisa had convinced Rose that what happened in her office wasn't a mistake, that doing it again was definitely a good idea. So the two shared stolen glances and had steamy sex wherever and whenever they could. They had fallen back into their old habits, but neither woman was complaining.

Luisa had asked Rose to run away with her but of course Rose said no. She still had her reasons for being with Emilio, ones she still wasn't sharing. Luisa found it annoying that although Rose would say "can't stay away" she still refused to run away with Luisa.

Even though the sex was good for Luisa, everything else was terrible, and so soon enough she ran. She needed to clear her head and for her an extravagant binge drink around the world would do just that.

When Luisa got back from her several month long binge drink it was clear that Rose had been worried. She did cared after all.

Luisa found herself being followed by Rose into her hotel room. A serious conversation a foot.

"I was just so worried about you." Rose admitted as she closed the door behind her.

"I know, I'm sorry," Luisa said softly. "But how I feel about you is part of the reason why I was running." Luisa nodded as she stalked over to a bar stool and sat as though she hadn't been off of her feet in years.

"I'm sorry," Rose was being honest because she too knew that pain. "Are you still drinking?" Rose asked after a long silence.

"Does it matter?" Luisa asked, head in hand. "Do you care?"

"Lu, of course I do." Rose cooed as she stepped closer to Luisa.

"My pain is caused by you, but you do nothing to help or fix it. How is that caring?" Luisa let out a long sigh. This isn't the conversation she wanted to have.

"You're pain is caused by me? I thought you ran because you artificially inseminated this Jane woman." Rose felt a little hurt, she didn't want to be blamed for any of Luisa's pain and yet she was also annoyed that Luisa would blame her in the first place.

"My pain goes deeper than that." Luisa stood and walked towards the large windows that gave her an ocean view. "And honestly, Rafael seems okay now, the artificial insemination isn't weighing to heavy right now."

"You can't blame me for _your_ pain, Luisa." Rose followed her to the window. "It's not fair."

"But you're the root cause." Luisa argued, not looking at Rose.

"Lu,"

"Leave him." Luisa turned quickly to face Rose. "We can run away, we can be happy."

"I can't do that, Luisa, you know that." Rose said sternly. Though it was very tempting, perhaps taking the offer would be a good idea. It wouldn't be long before the police figured out who Sin Rostro was. Another Crime Boss Mutter had been stirring up the underground crime scene of Miami and that meant Rose was working more- working more while the cops were doing the same.

"Right, you still have those 'reasons'." Luisa slumped a little.

"I do." Rose nodded stiffly. She couldn't leave just yet; loose ends to tie up and all.

"Is that like a permanent thing?" Luisa huffed as she walked over to the bar.

"What? My reasons?" Rose was a little confused.

"Yes, whatever they are, are they holding you to my father forever?" Luisa lent down to the bottom cupboard of the bar.

"Not necessarily." Rose said as she curiously watched Luisa.

"Right." Luisa stood, her back to Rose. "So no ETA on when you're running away with me." Luisa nodded as turned back to Rose. "That sucks."

"Luisa," Rose stepped tentatively forward as she noticed the bottle of vodka in Luisa's hand. "What are you doing?"

"Isn't it clear?" Luisa asked as she grabbed a glass from the top of the bar.

"Lu, you don't need alcohol." Rose softly stated as she moved to Luisa's side.

"You don't get to tell me what I need." Luisa unscrewed the cap and poured a glass of straight vodka.

"We can talk, we can work through this." Rose cooed while slowly rubbing a circle on Luisa's back.

"We?" Luisa laughed. "Don't give me that bullshit." Luisa was referring to Rose trying to use the AA tools; talk about it, work through the issue that is making you want to drink.

"I'm here to support you, always will be."

Luisa sighed. She was now regretting that she had taken Rose to so many of her AA meetings over the years. "This, me, isn't any of your concern now. Please leave." Luisa snapped as she shotted the full glass.

"Luisa, you can work through your emotions and issues without drinking." Rose cooed as she tried to take Luisa into a hug.

"Get off!" Luisa shrugged out of the hug and walked away. "You can't love me and show me affection when it suits you."

"That's not what I'm doin-"

"It is!" Luisa yelled. "Now get out." It was cold and harsh.

"Luisa,"

"I mean it!" Luisa walked to the door and opened it. "Get out!" Rose took a moment but soon enough she walked through the door and had it promptly slammed on her ass.

…

 **Rose decided to discuss Luisa's drinking and anger with Emilio. But that was for self-benefiting reasons.**

Luisa had come to Rafael's penthouse expecting a nice family lunch, because she had no reason to believe Rafael would lie to her.

"Hey, Lu." Rafael smiled as he opened the door and welcomed her in.

"I thought you and Jane were dating?" Luisa laughed as she noted the strange woman in the room.

No one introduced her knowing full well she would do it herself. "Hi, Luisa. I'm Rachael Fairwell." Luisa looked her up and down.

"Sounds fake, but sure." Luisa laughed as she sat on the couch.

"I'm sorry?" The stranger asked.

"You're name. Sounds fake but, Hi, _Rachael Fairwell_." Rose giggled to herself from her position in the corner- Luisa was right, it did sound fake, but it wasn't the time for jokes.

"Luisa, she is here to council us though this intervention." Rafael stepped in.

"Intervention?" Luisa gave Rafael a weird look before continuing. "We here to get dad to stop wearing those terrible gold chains?" Luisa was the only one that laughed, but it was a real issue Rose and Rafael had both complained about. "No? Okay." She sunk into the couch, fearing the worst.

"We're here because Rose has informed us that you are still drinking." Emilio stepped in, fiddling with this chain as he spoke.

"Wow," Luisa let out slowly. "Shopped me to the cops." Luisa was shaking her head but oddly enough had a smile on her face.

"Are you drunk now, Luisa?" Emilio asked as he took a seated position next to his daughter.

"At least I'm not wearing those chains!" Luisa burst out laughing, but again no one else laughed.

"Luisa, try to stay focused." Rachael interrupted.

"Shhh, _Rachael_. We are having an intervention for my father."

"Lu, you need to stop. This is serious. We are trying to help you." Rafael's voice boomed from the kitchen. "Please, we just want to help." He finished as he came over to Luisa and took a seat on the coffee table in front of her.

"Well Rose wasn't helping when she ratted me out." Luisa barked as she glared at Rose.

"I was just doing what I thought was best." Rose said, her hand on her chest. She seemed nervous.

"You did the right thing, Darling." Emilio confirmed.

"She didn't." Luisa spat. "She doesn't care about me."

"I do." Rose argued.

"Lair!" Luisa yelled as she jumped to her feet. "Don't fucking lie to me!"

"Luisa, its behaviour like this that makes my decision easier." Emilio stood and placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Decision?" Luisa asked curiously as she turned to her father.

"Yes. I have decided to send you back to rehab." Emilio looked solemn.

"What?"

"It's for the best, Lu." Rafael chimed in.

"You!" Luisa growled as she launched herself towards Rose. "You did this!" Luisa had managed to wrap her hands around Rose's neck for a slip second before Rafael and her father pulled her away. "Screw you, Rose!" Luisa yelled as Rafael took her outside.

Rose held her neck. Luisa's grip had been tight. The look of anger and hatred in Luisa's eyes had sent shivers down Rose's spine. It was unnerving. Rose had never seen that side of Luisa. Ever.

"Was this the right thing to do?" Rose asked Emilio after Rachael had left. She had still asked for payment even though she had said all of two things.

"I do." Emilio sighed as he poured himself a scotch. "She can't look after herself in this state. This is the best option for her."

"I suppose." Rose nodded as she sat on the couch. Her neck still sore. "She just seemed so angry."

"She'll get over it." Emilio came to Rose's side and handed her a wine. "And if not I'd still prefer to put her safety first."

"What about Rafael's safety?" Rose asked, wondering if Emilio had ever really cared about his son.

"Rafael is strong enough to take care of himself." Emilio said after a moment of thought.

"This isn't just an angry hotel customer, this is Elena." Rose hasn't suggested sending Luisa to rehab because of the drinking, that was a cover, in actual fact it was a measure of protection. "She's a Crime Boss." Emilio didn't flinch. "She kills people, Em."

"So have you, and yet I let you around Rafael." Emilio stated harshly.

"You know I wouldn't hurt him, or Luisa, family is the most important thing."

"And yet you have a plan to kill Elena, your step-mother," Emilio nodded as he gulped down the rest of his scotch.

"She's dangerous." Rose argued.

"So are you."

"I didn't tell you all of this so you could though it in my face." To be fair, Rose hadn't told him _everything_.

It was only a matter of hours after Rose had seen Luisa drinking that a threat on her- and her family's- life had come down the line. The son of Elena Di Nola*

*Crime Boss Mutter  
*Emilio's second wife  
*Rafael's estranged mother  
*Rose's estranged step-mother

…Derek had made it very clear to one of Rose's henchmen that a war was starting, he threatened Rose's whole new family. Derek was jealous and spiteful, but Mutter just wanted the Miami drug world to herself.

Rose had immediately feared for Luisa's life. The fear had caused her a painful and exhausting 24hours but eventually Rose had convinced herself to come clean to Emilio. She had told him all about Mutter, her own drug ring, and her current illegal plastic surgery ring- everything expect for her affair with Luisa- She was just being a concerned step-mother.

If Emilio was really being honest with himself he had suspected that Elena was a Crime Boss before they had even broken up. Emilio couldn't have cared less about her affairs. It was when the strange and angry men came knocking at unusual hours of the night that he grew restless and broke this off, knowing it was no longer safe for his children.

So Emilio wasn't at all surprised when Rose had come clean. The only thing that truly shocked and disgusted Emilio was the fact that Rose was his ex-wife's step-daughter. What type of a weird twisted family relationship?

"Then why did you tell me?" Emilio bit.

"So you could protect your family." Rose said honestly. The one thing being with Emilio had taught Rose was how to have a sense of family- family was now very important to her.

"And that is exactly what I will do."

Please let me know your thoughts


	6. No I Don't Believe You

**We'll move forward 2 months. Things in Miami's crime world are very happening. Mutter had come back swinging and Rose, aka crime boss Sin Rostro, had gone on the defense. Luisa was still in rehab and hating it, and at this point so was Rafael- he was feeling alone without his sister.**

"Raf, I can't be in here another day." Luisa stressed as she gripped the phone tightly.

"I know," Rafael's voice was still smooth through the phone. "I'm working on getting you out. Friday at the latest." Rafael promised before excusing himself as he had a hotel to run.

Rafael had been telling the truth. Come Friday morning he was in the rehab center signing Luisa out.

"Raf!" Luisa jumped into her very-built brother's arms.

"Hey, Lu." He smiled.

"Why'd it take so long?" Luisa asked as they started walking to the exit.

"Paper work, a lot of it." Rafael exhaled, his father had made it very difficult for anyone but himself to sign Luisa out- but Rafael had found a way.

"Well, I'm glad that's over." Luisa smiled as she turned back to look at the rehab center one last time before they left.

"Me too," Rafael smiled. "I missed you." Rafael was used to his sister running off to some corner of the world to drink but knowing she was less than an hours drive away and trap in a place she didn't need to be was upsetting.

…

Rafael and Luisa sat at a room service dinner that Friday night in Rafael's penthouse room.

"All pleasantries aside, I have something to tell you." Rafael said sternly just after getting an earful about Luisa's dislike for her talkative roommate.

"That sounds serious," Luisa was a little concerned, Rafael was never normally so serious.

"It is." He nodded.

"What's going on?" Luisa asked, "Dad mad you bailed me out?"

"Well, yes." Rafael confirmed, "But no, not that."

"Okay, tell me." Luisa was getting worried now.

"The police have been investigating a Miami Crime Boss known as Sin Rostro,"

"It's not you is it?" Luisa laughed, _needing_ to break the sudden tension.

"No." Rafael wasn't laughing. "Sin Rostro has been running an illegal plastic surgery ring, in this very hotel." Rafael sighed, how had he miss it?

"In the Marbella?" Luisa choked a little on her food. "Here?"

"Yes," Rafael nodded.

"And you didn't know?" Luisa was confused. "How?" Her brain was working. She gasped. "Dad?"

Rafael shook his head. "That's what the police thought for a while, and while they were investigating him the real Sin Rostro got away- gone underground."

Luisa had forgotten about her food. "Raf, you're scaring me."

Rafael took a deep breath. He needed to be honest with Luisa but he knew it wasn't going to go down well. "The police have confirmed that, ugh" Rafael had the words right on the end of his tongue. "Sin Rostro is Rose."

"Rose!?" Luisa wasn't sure she heard that correctly.

"Yes." Rafael nodded. "I know you looked up to her, I'm sorry."

"She can't be," Luisa shook her head. This wasn't true.

"Luisa, I know this is hard on you but you've got to believe me." Rafael was no worried that this may cause Luisa to start drinking again.

"I-" Luisa let out a long shaky breath. "I'm going to bed." And with that she stood and exited to Rafael's spare bedroom.

…

When the police had asked Luisa to come in for questioning she had told them everything, affair and all. Luisa wanted to be honest, it was in her nature- for the most part- and honestly Luisa was so mad with Rose that protecting her didn't even matter.

"Where is she now?" A Detective named Barnett asked.

"I don't know."

"Are you going to see her again?"

"No," Luisa felt completely sure she never would, that she would never want to.

"What was the last thing she said to you?" This time it was a Detective named Cordero that asked the question.

"She told me she cared about me right before sending me to rehab." Luisa sighed, still angry with Rose for doing that.

"Do you struggle with addiction?" Cordero asked.

"Yes. Alcohol." Why was Luisa's life on trial? wasn't this about Rose?

"So it's fair to say that she did care about you?" Barnett asked.

"I guess?" Luisa sighed, this seemed a little off topic.

"Did you know about Rose's illegal plastic surgery ring?" Cordero changed the topic- thank goodness.

"No."

"You had no knowledge of Rose being related to Elena Di Nola- Rose being her step-daughter to be precise." Cordero continued.

"I'm sorry," Luisa couldn't have heard that right. "Did you say Elena Di Nola?"

"Yes."

"As in my father's ex-wife and my brother's mother?" This couldn't be right. Luisa was not coping.

"Yes. You weren't aware?" Cordero was to the point.

"No!" Luisa laughed, this was just so wrong. "What type of a twisted family?" She sighed.

"Ms Alver, may I remind you that you were sleeping with your step-mother." Barnett stab the knife in, but kindly enough she didn't twist it.

"Right, no judgement." Luisa sighed. "This is just insane." Luisa put a hand throw her hair. "Anyway, why are we talking Elena Di Nola?"

"She has been confirmed as a rival Crime Boss of Rose's. She goes by Mutter." Cordero explained. "Did Rose ever mentioned that name?"

"No, I'm sorry, let me make sure I've this right." Luisa was having trouble following this. "Elena aka Mutter, married and had a son with my father,"

"Yes,"

"She disappeared after the divorce, probably because she was, is, a Crime Boss,"

"Likely,"

"Then she remarried which gave her a step-daughter, Rose,"

"Correct."

"Rose grew up to become a Crime Boss herself,"

"Yes."

"She than married my father, her step-mother's ex-husband for his hotel,"

"Yes,"

"And now she has a rivalry with her step-mother aka Crime Boss _Mutter_?"

"That about sums it up." Cordero nodded.

"Okay, because why not," Luisa sighed.

"So you didn't know any of this? You didn't suspect that there was anything odd or off about Rose?"

"No," Luisa isn't sure why she lied, it just kind of happened, perhaps she worried that if she had been completely honest she would get in trouble- but that's unlikely.

"Okay, well I think that's our questioning for now." Cordero said as he stood up.

"Okay. Is there any way you can keep the part about our affair under wraps?" Luisa asked, not wanting her father to completely hate her.

"We may need you to testify to this," Cordero said.

"I can do that without saying we had an affair." Luisa argued.

"We'll try our best." Barnett nodded before escorting Luisa out of the station.

…

"How'd the questioning go?" Rafael asked as Luisa entered his penthouse.

"I don't know, Raf," Luisa sighed. "I think I'm going to lay down for a while. It's a lot to take in." Luisa kept moving through to her current bedroom.

Luisa was almost asleep when her laptop sounded, it was a loud ding, indicating she had an email. Luisa sat up, happy to distract herself with what she could only imagine to be an ad for Dinah Shore. It was that time of year after all.

It was an email from an unknown source.

 **But you could guess who it was from.**


	7. I Wanna Get Those Late Night Messages

**I'm having to much fun, have another one.**

 **Hopefully you guessed right. Rose.**

 **April 2** **nd** **  
8:47pm**

 **You did well today.**

Luisa smiled, she knew straight away who it was from. Her second of happiness disappeared as soon as she remembered all of the horrible things Rose had done. Then she was wondering how Rose had known, but of course she would have eyes everywhere.

Another message came through.

 **April 2** **nd** **  
8:50pm**

 **I'm sorry for what I've put you thought. Everything.**

Luisa was happy and sad and angry but mostly glad that Rose wasn't dead.

 _April 2_ _nd_ _  
8:55pm_

 _Actions speak louder than words._

Luisa sent back after a few minutes of thought. She was sure it was a terrible idea, that she should just try and forget Rose and move on with her own life but this, _Rose_ , was the love of her life.

 **April 2** **nd** **  
9:01pm**

 **I know, let me make it up to you.**

Luisa stared at her laptop screen for a moment before closing it. She couldn't do this, not now. Luisa put her laptop away in an attempt to try and get some much needed sleep. The past few days had been exhausting.

…

 **April 4** **th** **  
1:08pm**

 **You can ignore me all you want but I still want to make it up to you.**

 _April 4_ _th_ _  
3:34pm_

 _Please, just leave me alone._

 **April 4** **th** **  
3:43pm**

 **I can't. I love you, and I want you to love me again. You're the only part of the past five years that has been real.**

 _April 4_ _th_ _  
6:14pm_

 _I never said I didn't love you. It's not that easy to let the love of your life go. I'm just confused. I'm angry_. _You locked me up for two months in rehab, and you know, you commit crime on a regular basis._

 **April 4** **th** **  
6:20pm**

 **Love of your life, huh? Well that's good to know.**

 **April 4** **th** **  
6:26pm**

 **I got your father to send you to rehab for your own safety. Mutter is a dangerous woman.**

 **April 4** **th** **  
6:31pm**

 **I'll be back for you, Luisa.**

Luisa smiled at her computer. She liked that Rose wanted to make good, she truly did but god she was still so angry. How could Rose think that getting Luisa back would be so simple after all the lying cheating and, well, everything else. Luisa sat on Rafael's balcony that overlooked the ocean and wondered if Rose could see the ocean from where she was. It then occurred to Luisa that Rose may not even be in the country anymore.

Luisa wanted things to go back to how they used to be. Sleeping with her step-mother seemed like the better option. How on earth could Rose be Sin Rostro, a Crime Boss, a Kingpin, and well just not at all who she said she was. Luisa had trouble believing that anything Rose had ever told her was true.

 _April 5_ _th_ _  
3:01am_

 _Was it all a lie? Who you were I mean. Do I even know you?_

 **April 5** **th** **  
3:35am**

 **Everything with you was real. Everything was true, every word- down to my favourite colour. I couldn't lie to you.**

 _April 5_ _th_ _  
8:24am_

 _You couldn't lie to me? You're a crime boss._

 **April 5** **th** **  
8:46am**

 **You never asked, actually. With holding the truth isn't technically lying.**

 _April 5_ _th_ _  
10:16am_

 _We don't need to have this argument again._

 **April 5** **th** **  
10:31am**

 **You said that you couldn't be with me because you didn't know everything. How about now? Could you be with me knowing the truth?**

 _April 5_ _th_ _  
12:11pm_

 _Honestly, I don't know. You've done some really terrible and illegal things, it makes me question who you are. I makes me think that I'm easily fooled, I feel stupid for not realizing, or picking it up. I just dont know, it's a lot. I'm so mad, Rose. The things you have done, I dont think I can forgive them, or you._

 **April 5** **th** **  
12:37pm**

 **I know. I've done some pretty bad things, I won't lie. But you know who I am, you know the real me. I fooled everyone, part of being the "Man with no face." Please don't feel stupid, this was completely out of your control, and it's all on me. I know it's a lot, I'm happy to wait for you, I've been waiting this long.**

 _April 5_ _th_ _  
7:49pm_

 _I'm pretty sure_ I'm _the one that's been waiting, and I suppose I've technically been waiting for this- I've been waiting for the truth._

 **April 5** **th** **  
8:02pm**

 **You once said not knowing was killing you, is this worse?**

 _April 5_ _th_ _  
9:26pm_

 _Yes, and no. I'm glad I know, but I don't know if I can ever move past this._

 **April 5** **th** **  
10:07pm**

 **I understand, but I hope you can.**

Luisa had never felt so alone. Rafael had been spending a lot of time with Jane and his beautiful son Mateo, her father had been working all around the country and of course Rose was nowhere to be found. Luisa found solace in messaging Rose, it was comforting in an odd way- it made her feel wanted and safe.

Luisa spent the next month messaging Rose in private. They discussed everything from their days to the larger things, like the amount of people Rose had killed, or the reason as to why she even became a Crime Boss. Luisa didn't want to know the answers to any of the questions she asked but she know she needed them. She still loved Rose will all her heart and if she wanted to move forward with Rose- finally run away with her like she had wanted to do since their second encounter- she needed answers, she needed the truth. Luisa needed to know everything, and Rose was more than willing to share.

 _May 16_ _th_ _  
4:30pm_

 _Do you think that if your father hadn't past away you'd be living a normal live?_

 **May 16** **th** **  
4:41pm**

 **Probably. But wouldn't that be dull?**

 _May 16_ _th_ _  
4:49pm_

 _You'd probably be a hot shot lawyer. A car to match each pant suit._

 **May 16** **th** **  
4:56pm**

 **I wouldn't have you.**

 _May 16_ _th_ _  
5:10pm_

 _I don't know. I like to think you would. Somehow, somewhere our souls were bound. You would have found me. Maybe I would have hired you to get rid of a drunk and disorderly._

 **May 16** **th** **  
5:14**

 **Not exactly criminal law, but okay, if money can buy you a yacht I'm sure it can buy you a hot lawyer.**

 **May 16** **th** **  
5:15pm**

 **Are you saying we're soul mates?**

 _May 16_ _th_ _  
5:24pm_

 _I'm saying that a story like ours is written in the stars._

 **May 16** **th** **  
5:38pm**

 **Maybe it's written in the thunder storm because lightning has struck.**

 _May 16_ _th_ _  
5:46pm_

 _That was terrible. I was being mysterious and sexy, but that was awful._

 **May 16** **th** **  
5:53pm**

 **Well that's rude. I miss you.**

 _May 16_ _th_ _  
7:49pm_

 _You can always come home._

 **May 16** **th** **  
8:04pm**

 **You know I can't. Not yet.**

 _May 16_ _th_ _  
8:25pm_

 _Soon, please._

 **May 17** **th** **  
1:17am**

 **I'm trying. I'll be back to get you when the coast is clear.**

 _May 18_ _th_ _  
1:57pm_

 _I'm so sorry, I just miss you so much. It hurts, I hurt_.

 **May 18** **th** **  
2:09pm**

 **Lu, why are you sorry? Have you been drinking?**

 **May 18** **th** **  
8:49pm**

 **Lu, are you there?**

 **May 19** **th** **  
9:34pm**

 **I'm worried now. Please let me know you're okay.**


	8. Try The Whole World On, Then Come Home

**Things weren't okay.**

On May 18th Luisa had her first drink since coming out of rehab. She had stayed strong through a lot of things after getting out but the pain of missing Rose had been too much for her. Luisa had had four glasses of vodka and was drinking to the liquor store to get more when she lost control of her car. She had smashed into a large pillar on the side of the road. When the paramedics arrived on the scene Luisa was unconscious. The paramedics with help from a fire crew cut Luisa out of her car and rushed her to hospital.

She got a lot of attention in the ER. It had been a slow day and all doctors were eager to help.

"We need to get her up to CT, now!" One doctor yelled. Luisa hadn't opened her eyes yet but she could just tell that he was the lead on her case.

Luisa lay in pain waiting for her CT scan to finish. She was uncomfortable and was wondering what that doctor was even scanning for. Then it occurred to her, blurred vision and large amounts of pain in her left shoulder, if she wasn't having a heart attack her spleen was ruptured.

When the CT scan was finished the doctors confirmed to Luisa that she did in fact have a small laceration on her spleen. Luisa praised herself for still remembering things she learnt in med school. The doctor that was leading her case informed her that they would need to take her into surgery to repair the laceration, it wasn't big enough that they had to remove the spleen but it wasn't small enough to just let it heal on its own.

As Luisa was being pushed through the hallway on her way to surgery she couldn't help but think of Raf. "Has my brother, Rafael, been called? I need him to know where I am." Luisa wanted family with her when she woke up, she couldn't be alone anymore.

The surgery went well and by the time Luisa got out Rafael was already waiting for her. Luisa woke up with Rafael by her side. A small smile crept onto her face as she felt his hand resting lightly over her own.

"Raf,"

"Oh, hey," Rafael opened his eyes and sat up. "How are you feeling?"

"Gross." Luisa wasn't lying. "Water?" She asked. Rafael was quick to understand, he poured her a cup of water and held a straw to Luisa's lips. "Thanks." Luisa said as she settled back onto her pillow.

"They said you had alcohol in your system when they found you." Rafael knew it was better to have this conversation sooner rather than later.

"Only four drinks," Luisa argued, like it would make any of this better.

"Lu," Rafael cooed as he held Luisa's hand in his own. "Why didn't you come to me?"

"Because," Luisa sighed, "I was drinking because I was hurt, and you couldn't have helped with that pain." At least she was being honest, right?

"I could have tried. I could have tried to understand, Lu." Rafael always wanted the best for his sister, and it hurt him to see her in pain.

"You wouldn't have." Luisa fought back.

"Try me," Rafael smiled, knowing Luisa always loved a little competition.

Maybe it was the anaesthesia or maybe it was Luisa's desire to be honest with her brother. "Rose left me."

"Rose left everyone." Rafael nodded.

"NO," Luisa grunted. "She left _me_ , she said would come back but she hasn't." Luisa let one tear run down her cheek.

"What are you talking about, Luisa?" Rafael seemed worried.

"We were meant to run away together," Luisa tried to clarify.

"Why?" Rafael sighed, perhaps Luisa didn't even know what she was saying.

"Because that's the only way we can be together."

"You love Rose?" Rafael needed the clarification.

"So much." Luisa nodded.

Rafael sighed, it was probably just the drugs doing this to Luisa. "Okay," Rafael stood. "I'll be back."

"Don't go brother," Luisa softly called after her brother as he left the room.

Rafael found the closet doctor he could, perhaps the lying was a bad side effect.

"Excuse me," Rafael tapped the shoulder of a doctor.

"Yes? Is everything okay, Sir?"

"My sister just came out of surgery, and she seems to be very delusional. She is making up very strange stories." Rafael sighed. "Is that some sort of a reaction to the medication?"

"Sometimes coming off of anaesthesia will cause people to make up odd stories, patients in this state are normally very gullible and swayable. Just take everything she says with a grain of salt."

Rafael nodded. "Thanks, Doc."

"I'll send someone in to check on her soon though." The doctor added before walking away.

…

"Rafael!" Luisa called.

"Yes?" Rafael smiled as he walked into Luisa's hospital room with lunch in his hand. Luisa was still on puree but he could still eat.

"They gave me back my stuff, but my phone isn't here." Luisa was bored, she wanted to play a game, or check her facebook- hell she'd even check the weather at this point.

"It may be in your car, or maybe it was dropped somewhere. We can get you a new one." Rafael reasoned.

"But I'm bored now!" Luisa had never been a good sport while sick.

"Well play with mine," Rafael reached into his pocket and handed over his phone.

Luisa snatched it from his hand. "Ohhh," She smiled. "Jane wants you to come over and _hang out_ _with her_." She sighed as she continued reading, at least one of them should be getting some action. "And Mateo tonight." How cute, there was a picture of Raf and his son Mateo on Rafael's phone.

"Oh," Rafael slumped into his chair. "Do you mind if I'm not with you tonight?" Rafael definitely wanted more time with his son and girlfriend, but mostly his son.

"You stayed last night," Luisa noted. "Go by with your son."

"You're sure?"

"Yes," Luisa nodded. "Just bring me a puzzle book before you leave. I'm fine."

"Okay." Rafael smiled, "Okay," He repeated with a nod.

…

It was late in the night. No more doctors roaming the hallways, all lights dimmed and the moon shining brightly outside.

Luisa lay awake in her bed just staring at the ceiling. She had been trying to sleep for hours now but her mind was too busy, it was running in circles; circles around Rose.

Luisa's eyes quickly snapped to the door when she heard it opening. A nurse was walking into the room, then closing the door and drawing the curtain.

Luisa curiously watched the nurse in her room. They was a familiar swagger about the way she moved. Luisa looked at her more carefully, short dark hair, and what Luisa could confirm to be a surgical mask. Why was this nurse wearing a surgical mask, and why was she here.

The nurse slowly took off the mask and to Luisa it all seemed to make sense.

"Rose," Luisa voiced her realization.

"Hi," It was a simple greeting and yet it meant so much.

"How did you-"

"Know you were here?" Rose finished. "You didn't respond, I got worried."

"I'm sorry," Luisa felt her stomach turning, she felt horrible.

"It's okay," Rose smiled as she sat on the edge of Luisa's bed. "I'm the one that should be apologizing." Rose took Luisa's hand in her own. "I'm sorry for everything I have put you through."

"I love you," Luisa sighed contently. "Does this mean we get to run away now?"

"I don't know if that can ever happen, Lu, I'm sorry." Rose lightly squeezed Luisa's hand.

"Why not?" Luisa already had tears running down her cheeks. She couldn't lose Rose, not now, not after everything they had been through.

"I need you to move on." Rose hated having to say this, she hated the sad and pained look in Luisa's eyes. "I'm not sure I'll ever be free, but you have a chance to thrive. Take your freedom and be happy."

"What? I love you, I can't lose you." Luisa argued.

"I love-" Rose put her hand to her ear. "Lu, I have to go."

"What? Why?" Luisa grumbled.

"They know I'm here." Rose stood quickly.

"What?" Luisa was concerned with the sudden look of fear claiming Rose's face.

"Stay here, stay safe. I love you." Rose smiled. "Everything will be okay." Rose finished before quickly exiting the room.

Luisa lay still in her bed for a while. She was trying to wrap her head around everything that had just happened. Why, after all of this, had Rose asked her to move on? Luisa's mind was moving faster than a bullet train.

 _May 20_ _th_ _  
2:13am_

 _Please come back, I love you._

Getting to sleep that night became an ever harder task once Rose left. Luisa's head was spinning.

…


	9. Until Next Time

**Luisa's doctors were holding her for a week. We'll look in and see how she is passing the time.**

Luisa lay on her bed, bored and ready to be released from the hospital. Sadly they were keeping her there for a week of observation and she was only 4 days in.

Luisa flicked through TV channels until something, or rather someone, caught her eye. It was a pictured of Rose. Luisa stopped channel surfing and turned the volume up.

 **Crime Boss, Sin Rostro, found dead.** Read the banner at the bottom of the screen.

Letting out a shrill shriek Luisa began to cry. This couldn't be right. Rose had been so smart, so wary about her surroundings.

 _"Crime Boss, Sin Rostro, was found dead in a parking garage with a GSW to the chest."_ The anchor informed as a picture of the crime scene flashed onto the screen. Luisa felt her blood boil, how dare they show such a graphic photo. Luisa had already seen too much.

 _"Suspect Crime Boss Mutter still at large."_ Luisa's attention was going in and out but she did manage to catch that.

Luisa felt her stomach turning, she wanted to vomit. Actually, she wanted to drink to the point of vomiting. Luisa knew she had to call someone, she couldn't be alone, no matter who it was- it had to be someone.

Luisa picked up her new phone before realizing she only had two numbers saved into it. Rafael's and her father's. Luisa thought it was best to call Raf.

"Luisa?" Rafael's voice was always comforting.

"Rafael, can you come to the hospital." Luisa was quick to the point. "I can't be alone."

"What's wrong, Lu?" He seemed concerned.

"Just come," Luisa begged through sobs.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Hang tight." And with that the line went dead.

…

"Raf!" Luisa called from her bed. "You came," she sobbed.

"Of course," Raf cooed as he took his sisters appearance in. She was curled up on the edge of her bed, clearly crying. "Hey," Rafael lay down next to Luisa and placed a hand over her shoulder. "What's happened?"

"She's dead," Luisa managed after taking a moment to catch her breath.

"What?" Rafael had been shut off in his office all morning. "Who?"

"Rose!" Luisa's tears were running freely again.

"Rose is dead?" Rafael was a little shocked.

"Yes," Luisa rolled over to face her brother. "They found her in some car park this morning."

"Oh, my-" Rafael clearly hadn't loved Rose like Luisa did but she was definitely his favourite step-mother, and after everything she had done it was still sad for him to know that she would no longer be around.

"Raf, I don't think I can live without her." Luisa cried as she pulled her brother into a hug.

"Lu, you'll be okay." Rafael cooed. "Just give it time."

"She was the love of my life, Raf, time won't help." Luisa argued.

"We can go to an AA meeting today, if you'd like." Rafael offered softly. "Wait, love of your life?"

"Yes,"

"Rose?"

"Yes," Luisa looked at her brother oddly, "I've already told you this."

Rafael stared at his sister for a moment. "You mean what you were saying the other day, that was true?" He was in shock.

"Yes, why would I lie about that?" Luisa was more frustrated now.

"I don't know," Rafael huffed. "I thought it was the medication."

It was quiet for a long time. Rafael was in shock and Luisa was still trying to get her breathing under control.

"So you love, Rose?" Rafael eventually asked.

A small smile graced Luisa's lips, for just a second. "And she loved me."

"So you guys?"

"Look, I know it's bad, I do. But we met before I knew she was dating dad."

"What?" This was a lot for Rafael to take in.

"Bottom line, we loved each other, she needed dad's hotel for illegal doings and now she's dead." Luisa was crying again, her breathing uneven.

Rafael could mourn later, he could push that pain aside for the moment. "You knew she was only marrying dad for the Marbella?"

"No," Luisa whispered, "I found that out when the police questioned me." Luisa let out a shaky breath. "I knew she was with dad for something, I thought it was money, but clearly I was wrong."

"Okay, wow, and you two have been having an affair this whole time?"

Luisa sighed, she didn't want to explain all of this now. What she wanted to do was drink. "It stopped when she married dad." Luisa looked up to Rafael. "It only started again just after I lost my licence."

"Does dad know?" Rafael thought the answer was obvious but perhaps Emilio did know.

"No, and please don't tell him." Luisa begged. "I can't lose him too."

"I'm sorry, Lu," Rafael sighed. "I'm sorry that life has thrown you such a curve ball." Rafael seemed so focused on Rose's and Luisa's affair, it bothered Luisa, she wanted a shoulder to cry on because the love of her life was dead- not to be interrogated.

"I'll take a deep breath, straighten up my back, stand tall and walk alone." Luisa muttered as she rolled over, preferring to face the wall rather than her brother.

"Lu," Rafael cooed. "I'll always be here. I'm here for you." Rafael took a moment to think. "What can I do to help?"

"You can't bring her back, don't bother." Luisa was finding it hard to swallow.

"We can have a funeral for her." Rafael stated.

…

Luisa, the Solano men, Jane and a few dribbles of what Luisa could only guess to be henchmen showed up to Rose's funeral.

Luisa had arranged a beautiful funeral outside in the cemetery. Though the day was beautiful and sunny the air hung thick with grief. Luisa had enough sadness for every attendee and more. The funeral director made a long speech about loss and hope, but Luisa didn't bother to listen. He didn't know Rose, he couldn't possibly understand how her loved ones were feeling. It was a recycled speech that he used to make money. The speech dragged on for what felt like hours, Luisa felt it was moving slower than a city bus at rush hour.

To Luisa it felt as though time was standing still, she was trapped in a nightmare she couldn't wake from. Luisa sighed with relief when finally the funeral director finished his speech, he then called Mr. Solano to speak about his beloved wife. And so Emilio stood, heart in hand.

"For many years I loved Rose." He started softly. "No matter what the media says, Rose was kind, she gave with all her heart and she loved with all her heart." Emilio looked to Luisa. "She meant a lot to the few people that truly knew her and although I didn't know her as well as I could have, or should have, I will truly miss her." Emilio stepped down and took his seat next to Luisa. "You're up." He whispered with a soft smile.

Luisa stood in front of the small crowd, no more than ten people there. "Rose was strong, fierce, she had more fire in her than her hair would let on." One man in the back laughed. "Rose was a woman of many colours. Rose was a friend, a confidant and sometimes even my saviour. Rose helped me throw thick and thin. I'm just lucky to have known her, regardless of years, regardless of recent discovery. Rose was a being that showed love and compassion, a woman that thrilled those around her." Luisa let a few tears escape their confines. "Until next time," Luisa smiled before taking her seat.

The funeral director moved to the casket and open the top half of it. "You may now say your goodbyes to Mrs Solano before we lower the casket." Luisa hated how straight forward that sentence had been, he didn't seem to any sense of remorse.

Luisa talked with her father, brother, and her brother's girlfriend Jane. They waited for the strangers to say they loveless goodbyes before they even stepped up to the casket.

Rafael went first in saying his goodbye, it was like a cheap hallmark speech- Luisa disapproved. Jane had simply looked into the casket and walked away without a word, oddly it was fair enough, she was here for Rafael. Emilio's goodbye seemed heartfelt but it was like something was missing, maybe he didn't love Rose as much as he led on. Luisa found herself feeling awful for lying to her father for so many years, perhaps she should come clean.

Emilio stepped down and signaled that it was Luisa's turn to say goodbye. Luisa slowly walked towards the open casket. She was nervous, seeing Rose like that, it would make it so much more real.

Luisa peered into the casket and looked at Rose. At first if just looked like she was sleeping, but the longer Luisa spent looking at her the more off, the more wrong, it felt. Luisa could tell there was more than two layers of make-up on a woman who didn't even need one. Luisa couldn't help but take every last centimeter of Rose's features in. This of course was the last time she'd ever be able to look at the love of her life.

Luisa began to get agitated. This woman, this lifeless body, it wasn't Rose. It couldn't be, just last week Rose was in the hospital holding Luisa's hand promising that everything would be okay. Luisa began to cry, saying goodbye was definitely not for the weak.

….

"Dad, I just want to rest for a while, can I come up in an hour or two?" Luisa's voice trembled.

"Of course, Darling." Emilio hung up and shoved his phone into his pocket as he entered his penthouse. He should have told Luisa earlier, he should have told her before the funeral but his fear of losing Luisa kept him from telling her the truth.

"Emilio," Came a sickly sweet voice.

"Ahh, Elena." Emilio greeted as he walked to the bar to pour himself a scotch.

"How's life treating you at this age?" Elena stepped in from the balcony.

"Well," Emilio sat on the couch and watched Elena as she moved around the room.

"Pity about Rose," Elena sat in a chair facing Emilio.

"She was a wonderful wife." Emilio smiled softly.

"You're a sick old man, marrying my step-daughter." Elena's smirk was sickening.

"How was I to know?" Emilio quipped.

Elena looked at him curiously.

"And how am I the sick one?" Emilio asked a little more seriously. "You're the one that killed your daughter."

Elena nodded. "But you know full well I didn't kill her, Em."

"I'm more inclined to believe the law enforcement officers than a Crime Boss." Emilio shot back harshly.

Elena stood, hands on hips. "Just tell me where she is or I'll-"

"Kill me?" Emilio stood, his size giving him a stronger position.

"Well, if you insist." Elena pulled out a gun from the back of her pants. "Just tell me where Rose is, and I'll let you go."

"Elena, we buried her today." Emilio shook his head. "I honestly can't play this game with you." A few tears rolled down his face. "Rose is dead." He whipped his tears away. "She is actually gone." Emilio's performance would have been convincing to most but it wasn't enough to convince Elena.

"I really didn't want to do this, Em." Elena smiled grimly. "You should just tell me where she is. I'd let you walk out that door."

"Rose Solano, grave number 2083, Miami cemetery." Emilio held his ground.

"Oh, Em," Elena shook her head. "Wrong answer." Elena was quick to shoot Emilio, one bullet to the chest. Perhaps he should have told Elena the truth, but maybe protecting his family was more important than his own life.

Elena stepped over Emilio's body on her way out. "I will find you, Rose." She loudly announced to the empty room.


	10. Just Once Drink Gets Me Closer

**Two family deaths in under a week. That would be too much for anyone, so it should be understandable as to why Luisa is so distort.**

Emilio Solano's funeral and formal and classy, it emulated the man himself. Luisa had to drag herself out of bed that morning. It was enough of a struggled opening her eyes let alone getting ready and attending the funeral.

Luisa had decided not to make a speech. She left that to Rafael, he seemed to be coping a little more than she was. Luisa was so close to drinking at the wake after the funeral; if it hadn't been for Detective Barnett being a voice of reason she probably would have.

Rafael had been annoyed that Miami PD had asked that at least two officers on the Mutter case were present at the funeral, just in case Mutter showed up.

"I thought you were an alcoholic?" Came a smooth voice.

Luisa tightly gripped her glass, only half filled with scotch. Luisa turned to face the only other person in the Kitchen of her father's mansion. Luisa and Rafael had decided to have the wake at Emilio's large beach house in a last attempt to say goodbye before they sold the place, but the sad thing was Emilio barely lived there.

"Does it even matter anymore?" Luisa wasn't really looking for an answer.

"It does to me," Detective Barnett smiled. "I know addiction is hard, and I can't image what you are going through right now, but I'm here- You have people and reasons to stay sober." She seemed warm and kind.

"I don't even know your first name." Luisa argued, her grip on the glass loosening.

"Susan Barnett." She smiled, a glint of joy in her eyes.

"Right," Luisa let go of the glass with a sigh. "Well, you don't know what I'm going through." Luisa agreed.

"Okay, you don't have to talk." Susan smiled. "Call me, if you need to talk." Susan handed her personal number over to Luisa on a card. "Take the pain day by day." Susan softly said before taking her leave.

 _Day by day._

…

Six days had passed since Emilio's funeral and Luisa found herself on the docks, late at night, scotch deep within her system. Her evening jog had turned into a scotch run and her scotch run had turned into a solemn life contemplation.

Luisa looked over the edge of the dock. The water was no more than 10 meters below her. Luisa finished of the bottle of scotch and through it down into the water. The splash wasn't all that big and it was then that Luisa found herself wondering how big the splash would be if she jumped.

"You know, the waters still cold this time of year." The strange voice caused Luisa to flinch. Luisa turned around to find an old greying man a couple of feet from her. He looked like a fisherman, rods- the lot.

"Yeah," Luisa nodded, not really knowing that to say.

"I'm out here a lot, never seen you around." He noted, though it was obvious that there was a reason for that.

"Took a wrong turn jogging." Luisa explained.

"I saw you throw a bottle into the water." Luisa gave him an odd look. "I'm not judging," He paused for a moment. "Would you like to fish?" He eventually asked.

Luisa raised her hands as if to signal defeat. "I don't fish. I'll just leave." Luisa started off on her way back to shore.

"I can teach you." The old man called after her.

Luisa stopped in her tracks. To this day she doesn't know why she turned around, but she did. "What are we catching?" Luisa asked as she got a little closer to the man.

"Whatever the night gives us." The man explained as he handed a rod to Luisa. "I'm Jerry,"

"Luisa,"

"Well, Luisa are you ready to learn how to fish?" He seemed excited, perhaps his nights fishing were getting lonely or perhaps it was that someone was taking an interest in his interests.

"I guess so," Luisa laughed with a nod.

And she did. Luisa learnt to fish. Luisa learnt anything and everything that a person could in a matter of hours. Jerry seemed to know everything, he had an answer to each and every question Luisa asked. Luisa had eventually opened up about the bottle of scotch, and her father, and of course Rose. She hadn't gone into much detail but she had told Jerry enough for him to understand. Surprisingly enough he had been a good listener and an even better advice giver.

Luisa walked home as the sun rose. She felt at ease with life, though she knew that feeling was temporary she was happy to bask in it while it lasted.

…

Luisa and Rafael had sold off Emilio's mansion, his penthouse at the Marbella was then remodeled and given to Luisa who had been jumping from place to place ever since her divorce.

Luisa had her first delivery of mail to her new home. It was a few bills and lastly a blank envelope. Luisa's interest was spiked. She was quick to open the envelope, there was a small note.

 _Enjoy yourself._

Luisa then pulled out a ticket, it was for a Bonobo concert at bar 1306. Luisa smiled, she had wanted to see Bonobo for a long time but he had always sold out before she had the chance.

Luisa turned the note over in her hand, there was no name; nothing. Luisa sighed, perhaps Rafael was just trying to do something nice without getting in her face.

The night of the concert Luisa dressed herself up nicely. It was the first time she had properly been out in a long time. Luisa wore a short blue dress with a deep v neck line and a white lace cover up. Her long brown hair bounce freely over her shoulders. She looked beautiful.

The concert had been beautiful and so had the venue. Bonobo's beautiful music mixed with the modern luxurious decor of the bar seemed to bode well for Luisa, she was having a good night. Even the attractive blonde at the end of the bar seemed enticing to Luisa.

"Hi," The blonde's voice was pitched. Almost too high for Luisa's liking, almost.

"Hi," Luisa smiled back as she shifted on her bar stool.

"Can I buy you a drink?" The blonde asked softly.

Luisa looked down to the glass in her hands, she had been drinking soda and limes all night. "Yeah," Luisa nodded. "Why not."

"What are you having?" The blonde asked as she sat next to Luisa.

"Vodka."

The blonde ordered two drinks, one for her and one for Luisa. "I'm Candy." The blonde introduced herself.

"Luisa," Luisa returned after taking a moment to except that the blonde's name was Candy. Though it was fitting, this woman was young and bubbly; sweet.

The two talked, small stories and irrelevant facts shared. After what could have been no more than an hour the Blonde directed the conversation elsewhere.

"So, want to get out of here?" She was very straight forward, and Luisa found herself being very agreeable to the directness of this stranger.

"Yes,"

Candy nodded and took Luisa's hand as she pulled Luisa out of the bar and into the parking lot. The blonde lead Luisa towards one of the few cars left in the parking lot.

"I don't normally do this but you're too gorgeous to pass up." Candy smiled.

Luisa smiled back with an awkward laugh.

Candy stepped into Luisa's personal space and loosely pinned her against the car. "You're beautiful." Candy smirked.

Luisa didn't want to be complemented anymore. That's not why she was out in the dark with a stranger. Luisa was there because she wanted to be fucked until she forgot how Rose's hands felt when they roamed all over her body.

Luisa lent in and kissed Candy, if not to heat things up then to shut her up. Candy's hands where on Luisa's waist, then her thighs, they moved everywhere and quickly. It felt oddly familiar- the sensation of being lusted after- but the face looking back at her felt strange and wrong.

Candy began to kiss down Luisa's neck, and for a moment Luisa closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the feeling of being wanted. Candy worked her way back up to Luisa's ear and began to nibble.

Luisa's eyes slammed open. This woman, these lips, it all felt wrong, they didn't know her- they didn't know what she wanted. Nobody knew her like Rose did, and nobody ever would. Luisa couldn't help but think of Rose and with the came a small trail of hot tears spilling out.

"Rose," Luisa moaned at the pleasurable sensation, then suddenly it all stopped.

Candy was looking at her oddly now. "Rose?"

Luisa tried to blink her tears away. "Sorry," Luisa hung her head.

"Ex?" Candy asked softly, she didn't at all seem angry.

"Something like that," Luisa nodded, not giving Candy eye contact.

"She dumped you, right?" Candy asked knowingly, or so she thought.

"Died, actually." Luisa corrected harshly.

"Oh," Candy nodded and took a step back. "I'm sorry."

Luisa shook her head with a laugh. "No, god, I'm sorry." Luisa ruffled a hand through her hair. "I- geez, sorry, this isn't what you sighed up for."

"Hey," Candy cooed. "I didn't sign up for anything, I just wanted to talk to a beautiful woman." She stepped forward and place a hand on Luisa's shoulder. "I wasn't expecting anything, and you are under no obligation to give me anything."

Luisa let out another small laugh. "Thanks." This woman had a lot more substance than her appearance would let on.

"Do you want to talk about it, her I mean," Candy offered after a few minutes of silence.

Luisa shook her head. "I don't want you to have to listen to my woes."

"Wouldn't have offered did I didn't want to," Candy shot back quickly.

"I think I need food before I can do that." Luisa joked as she felt her stomach rumble.

"We can get fatty burgers and watch the sunrise." Candy offered with a smile.

"Really?" Luisa looked at the woman in front of her curiously.

"I'm pretty hungry." Candy nodded. "Get in." She added as she opened up her car.

Luisa nodded her head and climbed into the car. The two got burgers at some drive thru on their way to the beach. The two parked at a look out point over south beach.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Luisa asked between bites of her burger.

"Sisterhood code." Candy responded but after getting a confused look from Luisa she continued. "I think as a group of people, women as a whole should look after one another." Candy smiled at Luisa. "It's the least we can do."

Luisa laughed. "Well I'm going to believe that because my only other explanation was that you wanted to kill me."

"I won't, but that large burger meal might." Candy sassed.

The two shared a laugh before falling into a comfortable silence. Eventually Candy asked about Rose and so Luisa explained that Rose had been the love of her life and after 3 months she as still having trouble letting go. Candy had reassured her that it was okay to still mourn the loss of Rose. Candy had comforted Luisa and given her sound advice.

That morning when Luisa got home she had the realization that the world was still filled with kind and wonderful people. People, strangers were willing to help her out just because of the goodness in their hearts.

After her father and Rose's death Luisa could still see all of the beautiful things in the world. Luisa still saw the beauty in each painting she looked at, she still enjoyed each note of music she heard and she even experienced the beauty of nature, sun sets, and full moons. The world as still turning even though to Luisa it felt like her life had completely halted. And yet Luisa was still sad. Luisa was still in mourning and fear that Mutter would come after her whole family, or what was left of it anyway.


	11. I Need A Bad Idea

**Luisa's fear of Mutter coming after her family has grown and she is determined to find Mutter.**

"Luisa, that's the worst idea I have ever heard." Rafael protested.

"It's better than yours," Luisa mumbled.

"I don't have one." Rafael corrected.

"Exactly." Luisa quipped.

"Luisa, you can't go after Mutter yourself." Rafael rose from his office chair and rounded his desk to Luisa. "We have the Miami PD for that crazy stuff," Rafael tried to soften his tone but it only managed to annoyed Luisa more.

"I could get to her, Raf, you know I could." Luisa argued.

"Not saying you couldn't." Rafael affirmed as he rested back onto his desk. "Just saying you shouldn't."

Luisa huffed in annoyance and walked out of the room with a loud. "Fine" before she slammed the door.

…

The next morning Luisa woke up with a fire in her stomach. She wanted to find Mutter, it was the only thing that had been pulling her out of bed for the past few weeks. Luisa dressed and made her way down stairs to Rafael's office.

Luisa was almost to Rafael's office when she saw a dark haired stranger walk in and close the door. Angry words were quick to come so Luisa stayed and listened.

…

"Hello, Brother." Came a low voice. Rafael sighed and looked up from his paper work. "Nice to finally meet you." The stranger continued.

"Derek, I assume." Rafael put his pen down.

"Correct." The young man clapped.

"Leave." Rafael snapped. "Before I call the cops."

Derek laughed. "You wouldn't want to do that."

"Why not?" Rafael stood, he towered over the boy.

Derek smiled. "You'd be calling them on yourself." Derek didn't seemed fazed by Rafael's death glare, instead he walk forward into the middle of the office and sat in on of the chairs in front of Rafael's desk. "I know things." Derek added for clarification.

"Like what?" Rafael snorted, not believing a word Derek said.

"Like how you covered and cleaned up your father's, well Rose's, dirty books after their funerals." Derek sighed. "You should've turned in their dirty books, they're dead, wouldn't hurt them." Rafael didn't responded. "Ah, but I guess it would hurt you too." Derek smiled. "Wouldn't it?"

"What do you want?" Rafael asked, keeping his position- the only power he had was height.

"Nothing much really," Derek draw out his answer for suspense. "I want $30,000."

"No." Rafael's words were harsh. After going through his father's books Rafael had realised that he and the Marbella didn't have as much money as he had originally thought. Losing $30,000 wasn't an option that this point. Rafael had even put his inheritance into the Marbella.

"No?"

"No." Rafael confirmed.

"Don't make me hurt you, Rafael." Derek threatened. "It's for a good cause."

"A good cause?" Rafael laughed.

Derek signed. "Honestly," He was lost in thought for a moment. "I want to get away from mother, the money will give me that option."

"Don't you have your own money?" Rafael asked, the policed had mentioned he was a rich party boy.

"Mother's." Derek corrected.

"I'm not giving you anything." Rafael repeated.

"You'll be arrested. The hotel will go under." Derek threatened.

"I'll take my chances." Rafael crossed his arms. He knew he would have to get himself out of this somehow. But giving money away wasn't something he could do, so he played tough and hoped for the best.

"Fine," Derek stood up. "Have it your way." And with that he walked out of the office.

...

Luisa could hear the conversation finishing so she jumped back from the door and walked down the hall a small way.

The brother, Derek, looked sadder than Luisa was expecting, perhaps he really did want to get away from Mutter. As he walked down the hall, eyes cast to the floor, Luisa decided that now was her chance.

Luisa swiftly moved forward and bumped into Derek. He looked up to her with a grim smile. "Sorry." He tried to move around Luisa but she didn't let him.

"Derek." Luisa stated.

"How do you know who I am?" His sad look gone, one of curiously and defense taking its place.

"I overheard your conversation with Rafael, my brother." Luisa started. Derek didn't say anything so she continued. "I'll give you the money,"

"A noble sister act?"

"No." Luisa said harshly. "It comes with conditions." Luisa pointed out.

"What conditions?" Derek quickly asked, wanting to know if this was a viable option for him.

"You set up a meeting for me, I want to talk with Elena face-to-face." Luisa wasn't playing games, she was being serious and direct.

"Deal." Derek was in a hurry to get out of town.

"Set it up, once I actually see her face, I transfer you the money." Luisa nodded, she felt oddly calm. She wondered if this was how Rose used to feel when doing illegal things. It was a rush, but it was a good one. The possibly of being caught was terrifying and yet somehow it calmed Luisa to no end. Luisa thought that perhaps the adrenaline was an addiction for Rose.

Derek looked Luisa in the eye. "You've got yourself a deal, Luisa." He'd seen her file.

"You know how I am?" Luisa attention now shifted.

"Oh course." It was a creepy voice. "Just took a moment to recognize you."

Luisa nodded, not exactly enjoying the fact that Derek seemed so comfortable saying that. "So when will the meeting be?"

"You'll know. Soon you'll have all the details you need." Derek affirmed and before walking away he added "Don't double cross me unless you have a death wish."

Luisa gulped as she watched Derek walk away. She knew there was no turning back but it was safe to say she was a little terrified.

…

Derek hadn't been lying. A few days later he sent Luisa bank account details for the transfer as well as an address and time for the meeting. It had all happened in an odd way, Luisa had been slipped a note in a fast food order. She thought it was over the top and over cautious but it just goes to show how serious Derek was about getting away from Mutter.

The address had taken her to the outskirts of the industrial district. Luisa arrived to what appeared to be an empty warehouse. Luisa walked up a few steps to the only door on that face of the building. Luisa followed instructions and found herself walking through a small hallway of offices and into a large empty open space.

Luisa took in her surroundings. The office area was to stories high with what appeared to be a look out balcony on the top of that. The warehouse area was cement and metal. On the back wall, opposite to the offices were was a large garage door. Large enough for multiple trucks to use at once.

Luisa stood in the middle of the warehouse and waited. Her phone read 9:07pm which meant that Mutter was 7 minutes late. Luisa laughed at her own thought, she wondered if Crime Bosses were normally sticklers for time.

Luisa wrapped her arms around herself as the large garage door began to roll up. Three large SUVs drove in. Out of one came Mutter, glamorous as ever. Three henchmen came out of the same SUV and another four from each other SUV. Luisa gulped, she looked at all the men in black and Mutter. They looked fierce and unforgiving.

Luisa hugged herself tighter. Perhaps she should have brought back up, because twelve against one wasn't fair.

Mutter moved away from her henchmen and towards Luisa. "Luisa, darling." She greeted with a smile. "Do tell me, what brings me here?"

…

Let me know your thoughts


	12. A Million Miles Away, So Come Closer

**This is very important. You can't miss a second.**

Luisa inched backwards as Mutter drew closer.

"I don't have all day, darling." She called over to Luisa who wouldn't stop moving. Elena had picked up on Luisa's fear and finally decided to comment. "I won't bite." But that wasn't necessarily true, and Luisa knew it.

Luisa stilled her movements and hugged herself once more. "You know why I'm here." Luisa finally choked out.

Elena walked closer, now no more than a meter from Luisa. "I actually don't. My son can be very vague." In that moment Elena sounded like a normal mother, rather than Mutter- Crime Boss.

Luisa scrunched her face as she remembered _Derek._ Luisa unlocked her phone quickly and click transfer. Luisa was a lot of things, and sometimes she did even lie, but she wanted to keep herself to this promise. She felt bad for the boy.

"I don't understand why you called me here if all you're going to do is look at your phone." And again Elena sounded like a normal mother.

"I'm here because you killed my father and the- Rose." Luisa looked at the woman before her. "I can't have you destroy my family any more than you already have."

"The?" Mutter narrowed her eyes, her voice low and dangerous. "The what?" Mutter smiled. "What _is_ she?" Mutter taunted.

Luisa sighed knowing she would have to say something. "The best step-mother I ever had." Luisa laughed a little. "Despite everything," Luisa gestured to Mutter, the henchmen and warehouse as a whole.

"She wasn't all that great, darling." Mutter snapped, her jealously flaring through for just a second.

"Whatever she was," Luisa fought the urge to defend Rose's honour, Luisa fought with everything she had. "She was my family. You came after her and my father." Luisa redirected the conversation. "Why?"

Mutter laughed. "Somebody's been feeding you lies, darling."

Luisa shook her head. "And I suppose you _aren't_ a Crime Boss?"

"Oh no," Elena stepped closer, too close. "That parts true."

"So how is it a lie? Are you saying Rose and my father ran into your firing gun?" Luisa was annoyed now, she came for answers, not more vague hints and evasions of true.

"You keep saying Rose and Emilio," Mutter sighed. "Rose is still alive,"

Luisa froze, her whole body shut down for just a second. Luisa quickly pulled her face into an ugly smile and tried to cover up her hope, her love, her excitement and fear. But that couldn't be true. "There was a body. I saw it, we buried her."

Mutter shook her finger. "That's where you're wrong."

"How am I wrong?" Luisa knew she shouldn't indulge this conversation but she couldn't help herself, if there was even just the slightest chance Rose was alive she needed to know.

"She isn't dead." Mutter repeated. "She was infamous for her plastic surgery ring." Mutter stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't believe you." But perhaps she did, just a little. Luisa stepped back.

"It's true." Mutter stated simply.

Luisa need the conversation to move forward, she couldn't argue over Rose's life status right now. "Why did you kill my father?" Luisa questioned.

"Because he knew where Rose was, he helped her fake her own death." Mutter's tone of voice was so casual that it instilled a fear deep within Luisa.

"What?" Luisa was sure she didn't hear that right.

"When I asked him about it he denied everything. Pity I had to make an example out of him."

"You're admitting to killing my father?" Luisa felt sick and this was a lot of information to swallow.

"What are you wired?" Mutter cackled.

"You disgust me." Luisa spat her words.

"Then. Why. Did. You. Come?" Mutter stepped closer with each word. Luisa was almost forced to step back to avoid colliding bodies.

"I want you to stay away from my family." Luisa affirmed strongly as she stood her ground.

"That sort of deal doesn't come free, darling. Besides you only have Rafael left." Mutter was mocking Luisa at this point.

"Are you saying you wouldn't hurt him?" Luisa thought that was logical, he was her son after all.

"No, I'm saying that one brother isn't much family," It was cruel and cold.

"Rafael may be the only blood I have," Luisa decided not to bring Mateo into this. "But I have more family than that." Luisa had a few close friends that she considered family, but she just generally didn't want Elena coming after anyone in her life or Rafael's life.

"I can't make that promise," Mutter easily stated.

"Name your price." Luisa had a burst of confidence.

"You couldn't afford that sort of immunity in your wildest dream." Mutter claimed.

"Name it." Luisa pressed.

Mutter stepped forward towards a still Luisa and whispered something in her ear. Mutter pulled back with a smiled. "That or you could come work for me," Mutter looked pleased with herself.

"That much?" Luisa was still in a little shock. It was a lot, and she grow up in a rich family.

Mutter nodded. "That much." She confirmed. "Or work for me," Mutter added.

Luisa paused for a moment. It was almost tempting, but she would never work for the woman that killed her father and lover. Never.

"Then I guess I wasted your time." Luisa stepped down from her towering position.

"People don't waste my time." Mutter snapped. "I don't give free consultations."

"A consultation? I'm not after your services." Luisa spat, this wasn't some kind of business deal. Luisa played strong but on the inside she feared what was to come.

"My services, if you paid, would be immunity for your family." Mutter taunted. "So yes, I'd say it is a consultation."

Luisa gulped. ""This was a meeting, not a consultation." She argued poorly.

"This is most certainly not meeting. It was actually a summoning that I ever so graciously decided to answer." Mutter corrected, fire in her voice.

"Well I truly have wasted your time. Forget I was here." Before Luisa could turn to leave Mutter's booming voice stopped her.

"Why did you come, Luisa?" It was loud and terrifying, yet so sincere.

"I already told you, I want you to stay away from my family." Luisa thought that was the truth. But deep down it was because without Rose she felt numb. Luisa was hoping that this meeting would invoke some kind of feeling within her.

"So you came to threaten me?" Mutter teased. "All I want is Rose," Mutter sighed, "And clearly you don't know where she is." Mutter's faced dropped with annoyance. "I don't want your _family_ , nor do they have anything I need."

Luisa fought the urge to argue about Rose, still not believing she was alive. "So you won't come after my family?" Luisa was a little lost, but now a little hopeful.

"For the meanwhile, no." Mutter was a business woman, her life was consumed by her work. "But god if you keep talking, I swear I kill them just for fun." Mutter's eyes were black as night.

Luisa wanted to double check that her family was safe, unless they got in Mutter's way. "So you won't-"

"It's been said." Mutter snapped as she cut Luisa off. "We've been through this. You're wasting my time, and my time is very important."

Luisa stood there, slack jaw, unsure of what to say- fear running through her veins. "Sorry," That seemed fitting.

"Never apologize to me." Mutter snapped again.

"Okay," Luisa looked at her curiously, her heart racing.

"Just do better. If you're apologizing you're aware you can do better, so just do it." Luisa found Mutter's advice oddly normal, and she supposed Mutter had a point- to some degree.

"Oh- ah, ok-"

"You're a blubbering fool!" Mutter growled. "Wasting my time for nothing." Mutter had just gotten very serious. Any sigh of negotiation and lenience gone.

"Okay," Luisa took a deep breath. "I'll leave, stop wasting your time." Luisa turned to leave, walking quickly back towards the hallway she had originally came through.

"You owe me for the time you've wasted!" Mutter called after her.

Luisa felt her stomach turning. Perhaps coming here made things worse, perhaps Rafael had been right. Luisa stopped moving but didn't dare to turn around.

"You couldn't have expected this to be a complementary visit." Mutter's voice was getting closer.

Luisa slowly turned around to face Mutter. She was outnumbered by bodies and guns. "Derek hadn't mentioned this would be a visit I had to pay for." Though technically Luisa was paying for this visit, she just wasn't paying Mutter.

"Well he isn't a good business man. Forgets the finer details." Mutter growled, stalking closer.

"So what, do you want money?" Luisa asked, fearful that the answer would be no.

"No." Mutter clapped. "I need you to do a job for me."

Luisa shook her head lightly. "I already said I wasn't going to come and work for you."

"Not what I said." Mutter tisked. "I want you to do one job for me. Then you're free to go."

"But I won't be safe." Luisa clarified.

"Well, you will be if you leave me alone after that." Mutter stated as though it was the simplest rule in the world.

Luisa screamed on the inside, she wanted a deal, a confirmation that she and her family was safe for good. She hated that she couldn't make a deal, because of course that's why she came. "What's the job?" Luisa asked curiously after a moment. She knew that if she ran out on 'payment' her life would be in danger.

"I need you to lure Rose out of hiding for me." Mutter was quick to answer.

"Rose is dead." Luisa hid her excitement well, what is Rose wasn't- what if Luisa got to see her again.

"Okay, then you'd have nothing to lose." Mutter noted.

Luisa shrugged, Mutter was right- If Rose was dead, and Luisa for the most part believed that, then she'd have nothing to lose.

"Okay," Luisa sighed. "And what actually makes you think she'd come out of hiding for a step-daughter that she barely liked?"

Mutter laughed, full heartedly. "You take me for a fool?" Mutter shook her head. "You're the only person she has ever loved."

Luisa's eyes widened. "How did you-"

"Know?" Mutter snapped. "I'm not an idiot."

Luisa gasped with fear. Helping to lure out Rose didn't seem like such a good idea now. Whether Rose was dead or alive, Mutter having that information wasn't good. Luisa mouthed a faint "Oh" as that was all she could manage.

"So, you'll help me lure her out." It wasn't a question. "And we'll be even."

Luisa was scared of how sure Mutter was. What is she was right, what if she helped to lure out the love of her life only to watch her get murdered.

"No," Luisa said softly.

"No?"

"No." Luisa said a little more firmly.

"Don't test my patience."

"I won't help you murder anyone." Luisa breathed out.

"Unless you want to be killed I suggest you say yes." Mutter paused for a moment. "Though killing you would do the job, so maybe I should just shoot you."

Luisa's eyes widened with fear and her heart almost beat out of her chest.

"That's definitely the best option." Mutter nodded to herself. Mutter stalked towards Luisa and within a matter of seconds Mutter roundhouse kicked Luisa in the stomach and sent her flying across the floor.

Upon hitting the floor Luisa curled into a ball, pain spreading through her body.

"You'd be hard to work with anyway." Mutter walked over to Luisa and stood above her.

Luisa closed her eyes tightly, she couldn't watch Mutter shoot her. Rafael was right, what a stupid idea! Luisa saw pictures of her brother, her father and of course Rose flash through her mind. She was almost, in a sick and twisted way, happy that she'd now be with Rose.

Luisa found herself waiting for a long time. Luisa opened one of her eyes slowly to see why her death was being put on hold. Luisa noticed that the attention of Mutter and her henchmen was elsewhere, they we all looking out of the large garage door.

Then Luisa could hear it. The rumbling for a car. It couldn't have been police, there was no sirens. As it got closer Luisa could tell it was a motorbike. Luisa tried to see what was happening but her position on the floor meant her vision was blocked by the three large SUVs.

The motorbike then came into sight and came to a screeching halt between two of the SUVs. Clearly this person was here for a reason. As the stranger stood Luisa could see that they were a woman, she was dressed in black leather and wearing a black helmet. As she stepped off of the bike Luisa could see a knife strapped to her right calf. A gun holstered on each hip and a semi-automatic rifle hanging over her shoulder.

Guns were firing in seconds. Mutter's henchmen clearly knew this woman to be the enemy. Luisa watched as this masked stranger graciously dodge the bullets and hide behind an SUV.

The masked stranger hid behind the front wheels of one of the SUVs. Looking underneath the car she could see a few sets of legs. The masked stranger shot at each leg. The henchmen clearly dropping to the ground in pain gave the masked stranger an opening. She jumped onto the hood of the car and easily shot those three men between the eyes.

More henchmen were shooting at the masked stranger so once again she dodged the bullets. Flipping across to the hood of the next SUV and firing her semi-automatic rifle at the same time. By the time the masked stranger landed she had killed another three men. Luisa wasn't normally one for murder but god she was thankful. Even Mutter was distracted at this point.

In the middle of the masked stranger's second flip she was shot. Luisa watched her fall behind one of the SUVs and held her breath in anticipation.

Three of the remaining five henchmen slowly walked towards the SUV. Seconds later the masked stranger was jumping through the air and shooting two men between the eyes, killing them instantly. Luisa closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to watch anymore people die.

The masked stranger pulled the third henchmen flat against her body, disarming him in the process, and used him as a shield as she shot and killed the other few henchmen. She then pulled her knife from the holster on her calf and slit the throat of the remaining henchmen.

Luisa opened her eyes again and stood up when she heard Mutter step away. At first Luisa had assumed Mutter was walking towards the fight, but in actual fact she was walking away from it.

Luisa's lungs began to burn as she realized who her masked saviour was. Luisa stood, bodies at her feet, with heaving lungs and an open jaw. Faintly Luisa mouthed _Rose_ as her masked saviour walked towards her. Under the layers of assorted weapons and black leather, Luisa could see red waves of hair that had fallen out of masked savour's helmet. It couldn't be anyone but Rose.

When Rose cocked her gun Luisa feared for a moment that Rose was pointing it at her. Luisa then had the realization that Mutter was behind her. Rose wasn't at all focused on Luisa, her full attention was on Mutter.

"You wouldn't." Mutter barked.

"I would," The voice behind the mask was low and husky. Luisa had a moment of doubt, it didn't sound like Rose, so perhaps it wasn't.

"Not your own mother." Luisa gasped, that was the confirmation she need. It was Rose. In the flesh Rose was there, and alive.

"You aren't my family." Rose growled. Rose stalked past Luisa and once gaining ground on Mutter Rose bolley kicked Mutter to the ground.

Luisa knew this wasn't the time or place but she couldn't help but admire Rose's graceful movements when she fought and flipped through the air. Luisa then wondered if these were skills Rose had always had or if they were newly acquired.

"If you're going to kill me don't hide behind that mask." Mutter spat as she slowly turned on the ground, trying to pick herself up.

Rose nodded. It was the honourable thing to do. Rose placed her gun into its holster and took off her helmet. Luisa was transfixed, it was just like a movie- Everything was in slow motion, Rose's hair bounced softly over her shoulders. Rose looked like a warrior, she looked changed and somehow the same. Luisa was in awe.

Luisa watch Rose, she took in every detail, everything that had changed about Rose and everything that was somehow the same.

Rose took out her gun once more and pointed it at Mutter's head. "You come after my jobs, you come after my money, you come after my legacy- and I can forgive that. But then you came after my family. And for that you deserve the worst in death, Elena. You will die as the coward and selfish woman you are." Rose sounded fierce she sounded wounded and just about ready to cry. Luisa knew then knew, at the sound of Rose's voice cracking, that her presences hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Rose," Luisa interrupted. "Don't."

Rose held her gun towards Mutter but slowly turned to Luisa, tears rushing down her cheeks. "Lu," She smiled softly.

"If you want her to pay for what she has done don't kill her, that's the cowards way out. Turn her in." Luisa needed to be the voice of reason in this situation.

"Get your revenge, or I'll kill everyone you have ever loved." Mutter threatened.

Luisa could see the anger flash into Rose's eyes. "She knows that this is it. She either dies or rots in prison for the rest of her life. You're the one that gets to decide which, Rose." Luisa wanted all of this to be over, she couldn't stay strong for much longer.

Rose started to nod slowly, as always, Luisa was right. "Can you please see if there is any rope in those offices?" Rose asked Luisa, her voice was so soft and kind, it was gentle- the complete opposite to the voice she had been using with Mutter.

Luisa nodded, this was the better option. Luisa walked towards the offices and within a few short minutes she was able to find what she was looking for. Luisa remerged with a chair and some rope and quickly handed it to Rose. Their hands had touched briefly and Luisa had wanted to take Rose right then and there but she knew she had to wait.

Rose managed to tie Mutter to the chair and with a slimy smirk she pulled out a phone. Rose called 911 and reported multiple gun shots coming from their location. Hung up and took a deep breath because now the hard part was over.

With a large smile Rose turned to Luisa and walked towards her. The two held each other in a tight hug for quite some time. Pulling back Luisa smiled and cupped Rose's cheeks as she took in Rose's appearance once more. Her thumb tracing a new scar on Rose's jaw.

"Let me see, battle worn, scared face, bullet wound, cocky grin- spot on, as always... you look like shit." Luisa couldn't help it, banter always came easy with Rose.

"And you look as beautiful as always." Rose smiled back. "The bullet just grazed my arm, nothing too bad." Rose leant in slowly, and finally when her lips crashed against Luisa it felt like she was home. This kiss wasn't almost as magical as their first kiss, it was electric and raw, neither of them could get enough- neither of them wanted to pull away in case it was all a dream.

"Oh how sweet." Mutter's mocking words ripped them apart.

"I should have gaged her." Rose sighed with a smile as she rest her forehead against Luisa's.

"You two disgust me." Mutter groaned.

Neither Rose nor Luisa wanted to acknowledge her. They were too busy with each other. Like clockwork sirens in the distance began to blare. The police were getting closer, which meant it was time for Luisa and Rose to leave.

"We should get going." Rose mentioned softly.

"We should." Luisa agreed.

Rose picked up her helmet and lead Luisa over to her motorbike. Rose offered Luisa a spare helmet that was strapped to the back of the bike.

"Did you know I was going to be here?" Luisa asked curiously.

"I knew everything, I was always watching over you." Rose whispered softly, even she knew that wasn't enough to forgive what she did but it was a start.

"Why didn't you come for me sooner, I thought you were dead, Rose." Luisa wanted to cry, her heart ached and she was exhausted.

"I'm sorry. I had to get Mutter first. We wouldn't have been safe or free if she was always coming after me." Rose knew they would have to discuss this at length, but now wasn't really the time, and it seemed that Luisa had had the same thought. Luisa put on her helmet and sat on the bike. Rose followed suit and soon the two were riding off into the darkness of the night.


	13. Cool Ocean Air

**The greatest love story ever told is coming to an end.**

It took Luisa a long time to realise where they were going. The express way seemed to stretch on forever and Luisa was starting to wonder if they were fleeing right then and there. Luisa started to panicked, she needed to say goodbye to Raf, she couldn't leave him without word.

It was when Rose took the turn off to Fort Lauderdale that Luisa realised where they were going. From turning off the express way it was only a few minutes until they reached that little old motel that they had first started to fall in love.

Rose parked the bike and silently led Luisa through the court yard and through to the pool.

"Rose?" Luisa asked as she watched the woman in question take off her boats and sit at the edge of the pool.

"The owner is a friend." Rose answered, already knowing what Luisa wanted to ask.

"What?"

"A month after we meet I came back here, I just, I needed to think and this place seemed right." Rose smiled at the memory. "When I came back I learnt that the place was going under, so I talked with the owner and I offered to help him keep it running."

Luisa took off her shoes and stat next to Rose. "Why?"

"Because it was, is, our place. I couldn't let it go." Rose hid her face in her hands. "I know it's embarrassing." She mumbled.

"No." Luisa slowly pulled Rose's hands down and away from her face. "I have come here so many times throughout the years, so without you I wouldn't have a sanctuary."

"Really?" Rose smiled.

"Yes," Luisa returned the smile and then lent in to kiss the love of her life.

The kiss was hot and filled with burning desire. Hands roamed bodies and jackets were discarded. Luisa finally pulled back, they couldn't do this, not yet anyway.

"Rose," Luisa breathed out. "We need t-"

"Talk," Rose panted as she tried to catch her breath. "I know."

The mood changed quickly. Love and lust replaced by sadness and frustration.

"Why didn't you come back for me, or tell me?" Luisa snapped.

"I couldn't," Rose pleaded.

"Fuck, Rose," Luisa let out a shaky breath. "I thought you were dead!"

"You were meant to find out after my funeral. We wanted the wake and funeral to look completely authentic." Rose explained.

"We?" Luisa questioned.

Rose looked to her hands. "Emilio," She said softly. "He was meant to tell you."

"He knew?"

"At that point he knew everything, Lu." Fear pulled at every corner of Luisa's face so Rose continued. "He loved you, he loved you so much and us" Rose gestured between them. "That didn't change a thing, all he wanted was for you to be safe and happy."

Luisa was crying, hot tears freely running down her cheeks. She missed her father so much and to know that he still loved her was so much to her. Rose wrapped an arm around Luisa and pulled her into a hug.

"He loved you so much." Rose cooed.

Luisa pulled out of the hug. "He died because of you!" Luisa was still crying but anger had now claimed her features.

"That was never meant to happen, Lu," Rose tried to defend herself.

"Elena killed him to make an example out of him. All she wanted was you and because he is so loyal even after we fucked him over he still kept your secret. He died with honour and you-" Luisa didn't finish her sentence, instead she decided to focus on her breathing.

"Lu, I never meant for any of this to happen." Rose tried again. "You were meant to find out and I was meant to come back when Mutter was-"

"Dead?" Luisa growled. "How much blood do you have on your hands, Rose?" Luisa asked in disgust.

"Too much," Rose admitted softly. Rose spoke again after a long silence. "I was never meant to feel guilty, I never thought I would have to explain myself. I never thought I would be loved, or feel love, and when you came along everything changed. I tried to better myself, I tried to get out of that life but with each step forward Mutter put me back another ten. I was sinking, I thought doing all of this would work. I thought it would help."

Luisa sniffed and turned to face Rose. "And yet you never came to me, Rose, I could have helped."

Rose shook her head. "You had your own life to live. Plus I wouldn't put you in harm's way." Rose took a deep breath. "I couldn't. I love you, I couldn't let you get hurt or die because of my life choices."

"You underestimate me." Luisa noted.

"Maybe, but still, I couldn't put you in harm's way." Rose pressed.

"Then what was today? You knew I was going to meet with Mutter, you knew that it wasn't going to end well. Why not stop me?" Luisa argued.

"I saw a chance for freedom." Rose offered.

"You're an asshole," Luisa through back as she hit Rose in the arm.

"Ouch!" Rose cried.

"Oh," Luisa realised she had just hit Rose's bullet wound. "Sorry?" She winced.

"Didn't you make an oath to 'do no harm'?" Rose sassed.

"Don't get me started on oaths, you took the lawyer's bar, Evans." Luisa glared at Rose.

"Well, you got me there." Rose shrugged with a grin.

"I mean, I saw you do at least 50 illegal things _today_." Luisa teased.

"Whoa," Rose raised her hands in defense, and faked a look of hurt. "It was no more than 49."

"I mean there was that illegal U-turn on the way here, so," Luisa mentioned with a smile.

The two laughed, they laughed so freely. Neither of them had laughed like this in a long time. It was odd how laughing about all the shit that had happened made Luisa feel much better.

Rose wiped away a tear and tried to clear her throat. "I can't change the past, I can only change the future. So if you're really going to run away with me, then you have to be okay with that." Rose's tone was soft and yet very serious.

Luisa looked deep into Rose's blue eyes for a long time. "I love you." She finally whispered.

"Does that mean you aren't coming?" Rose asked sadly.

"No, I means I am." Luisa corrected. "I- the things you've done are probably worse than I'm imagining."

"Probably." Rose nodded.

"But I am so in love with you. I don't think I could ever stop loving you, and I'm not sure that I'd ever want to." Luisa smiled. "I will never commend you for the things you've done, I don't even think I'll ever fully forgive you for what happen to my father,"

"I understand," Rose acknowledged.

"I can expect that you had your reasons and I can move on, I can be happy living in the now and future with you." Luisa smiled softly as she lent in to kiss Rose's cheek.

"Really?" Rose smiled, her heart pounding against her chest.

"Yes," Luisa nodded, knowing that a life without Rose would be far worse.

"We can leave tomorrow." Rose said excitedly.

"I need to speak to Rafael, I can't leave without saying goodbye."

Rose nodded. "We can go now?"

"Okay," Although it was late Luisa thought that now was best.

The two stood and readied themselves to leave. The walk back to the motorbike was silent, but it was happy. Luisa held Rose's hand tightly in hers, not ever wanting to let go.

"So how long have you been a ninja?" Luisa sassed as they got to the motorbike.

"A ninja?" Rose looked at Luisa curiously.

"All the flipping, and fighting… and bike riding." Luisa's voice was husky and low because she found warrior Rose very sexy.

"A while." Rose winked before putting on her helmet and starting up the motorbike.

…

"Raf?"

Luisa crept through the front door of Rafael's penthouse. She'd never given back her key.

"Raf?" She called again.

There was a light on in the hallway leading to the bedrooms so Luisa followed it.

"Raf?" She called again. Nearing the source of light.

"Lu?" Came a familiar voice.

"Raf,"

"Lu, what are you doing here?" One of the bedroom doors opened and out stepped Rafael, he was quick to close the door behind him.

"I'm here to say goodbye." Luisa smiled softly at her baby brother.

"Goodbye?" Rafael questioned, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"I'm leaving, for good." Luisa clarified.

"What? Why?" Rafael asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Because I need to be with her, Raf." Luisa smiled softly.

"Who?" Rafael was clearly half asleep, perhaps he had fallen asleep with the light on.

"Rose, Raf, Rose is alive."

"Rose?" Rafael's eyes snapped open. "The murderess drug dealer?" There was anger in his voice.

"I know you don't, and won't ever approve, and I honestly don't need you to." Luisa said matter of fact. "But dad did, and that's all the approval I need."

"Dad knew about you and Rose?" Rafael asked curiously.

Luisa nodded with a shrug. "He knew a lot more than he let on."

"You're really leaving?"

Luisa nodded. "I'll miss you," and with that Luisa wrapped her arms around her brother, because for all she knew this was the last time she would see him.

"I'll miss you too, Lu." Pulled out of the hug a little and looked at his sister. "You really love her?"

"I do," Luisa smiled.

"Then be safe."

"I will."

"I'll always be here if you ever need me."

"I know, I love you Raf," Luisa pulled her brother into another hug. Luisa was sure this goodbye would be one large argument but instead Rafael had been kind and understand. Luisa was forever grateful.

"Go," Rafael whispered. "Go get her."

"Goodbye, Raf." Luisa nodded as she pulled from the hug.

"I love you!" Rafael called as Luisa started walking away.

"I love you too!" Luisa called over her shoulder as she closed the front door.

…

Luisa found Rose just where she had left her. In the back alley behind the Marbella.

"How'd it go?" Rose asked as she rose from her position on her bike.

"Well," Luisa smiled. "Really well."

"Good, I'm glad." Rose smiled as she took Luisa into a hug.

"So that's it, we leave now?" Luisa mumbled into Rose's neck.

Rose nodded. "We do." She confirmed with a kiss to Luisa's forehead.

"So where exactly are we going?" Luisa asked as she turned her face and looked up to Rose.

"You'll see." Rose tipped Luisa's chin up a little more and kissed her.

…

Rose rode with Luisa to a small airfield and boarded a private jet. When they got there the plane was ready to take off and fly them, well somewhere, Luisa wasn't quite sure. Luisa got to watch the sun rise from the plane window and in that moment she felt above the day to day doings of life.

The plan ride was no longer than three hours. After landing at another small airfield Luisa and Rose were driven to a small pier that seemed to be placed in the middle of nowhere. A boat was ready and waiting for them.

Rose had thanked the man that had driven them to the pier and then excused him. He was quick to leave and that was when Rose lead Luisa to the boat.

To Luisa's surprise Rose knew how to operate and drive the boat, but if Luisa really thought about it, it shouldn't have been a surprise. At this point it was safe to assume that Rose was capable anything and everything.

It was just before midday when they arrive at a small island. There was nothing around as far as the eye could see. The boat pulled up to a small jetty. Luisa and Rose were quick to step off the boat and head towards land.

"Where are we?" Luisa asked as she took in her beautiful surrounding.

"At your tropical island." Rose smiled as she stopped moving and took Luisa's hands into her own.

"What?" Luisa's eyes widened, was Rose serious.

"We've got everything. The little jetty," Rose gestured to their feet. "Not exactly a sail boat, but close enough?" Rose laughed as she pointed to the boat.

"Rose, this is incredible." Luisa was in awe, and shock, how had Rose even remembered all this detail.

"And a crystal clear ocean," Rose smiled.

Luisa nodded in agreement as she took in the water that was underneath them. "It's beautiful."

"Want to go for that morning swim?" Rose queried with a smirk.

"I'm wearing jeans," Luisa pointed out.

"Take them off, no one but me to see." Rose grinned.

Luisa thought about it for a moment, Rose was right, they were finally free and it felt good. Before Rose could process it Luisa had stripped down to her birthday suit and jumped into the water.

"Oh Rose!" Luisa called, only her head poking out of the water. "The water is beautiful!"

Rose smiled at Luisa, she looked so relaxed, so happy. "It better be warm!" Rose called back as she started to undress herself.

The two women swam for quite some time. They were enjoying each other and the water. It was peaceful and tranquil. Rose and Luisa couldn't keep their hands to themselves. They had missed each other and there was reason to celebrate.

Eventually the two collected the clothes and walked towards the large house on the island.

"A large white two story," Luisa nodded as they walked up the steps leading to the patio that overlooked the ocean.

"Like I said, we've got everything." Rose smiled as she opened the door and let Luisa in.

"What happens when we run out of food?" Luisa asked, knowing her addiction to chocolate wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"We can take the boat back to the main land, there is a town about 2 hours away from that pier and there is a small shed at the pier with a car in it."

"Wow," Luisa nodded, "You've thought of everything."

"I have," Rose agreed. "I want you to feel comfortable and happy."

Luisa turned and took Rose into a tight hug. "I feel safe and very happy with you."

"I love you." Rose smile into Luisa's neck.

"So how about this house," Luisa stepped out of the hug and took in her surroundings once more. "It's beautiful."

"Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, kitchen, a lounge and a laundry room." Rose stated.

The house had an open floor plan. Large decking surrounded the house. The kitchen was to their right and the lounge to their left. Straight forward was a small hallway with four doors, which Luisa was curious about, and just before that hallway there was a staircase.

"Why do we need three bedrooms?" Luisa finally asked.

"Well, one has been converted into a library and the other is yours to do what you please with it." Rose smiled softly as she walked towards the kitchen counter.

"So we have electricity? And water? Gas?" Luisa followed Rose.

"We do, we even have internet, it's slow but it does the job."

Luisa nodded as she tried to wrap her head around everything. Rose had gone above and beyond. "This is incredible." She whispered.

"Wait until you see the view from our bedroom." Rose grinned and she took Luisa's hand and led her up the stairs.

Luisa was in shock, the second floor had walls of windows all bar one wall. Luisa didn't say anything she just stood in silence and took in the beautiful ocean view.

Rose finally spoke and dragged Luisa out of her thoughts. "If you go into the bathroom the 360 ocean view is complete." Luisa didn't even respond she just walked into the bathroom and let out a small squeak of excitement.

"Glad you like it," Rose had followed Luisa into the bathroom and was now snaking her arms around Luisa's waist from behind.

"I do," Luisa nodded. "I really do," Luisa turned around in Rose's arms. "It's beautiful. You're beautiful. Thank you."

"I love you," Rose smiled before kissing her girlfriend with all her might.

After explaining that Rose had already spent a month here setting up the house Luisa had insisted that Rose show her every in and out of the property. And so Rose did. By dinner time Luisa knew the house and property as well as Rose did.

"I don't think I'll ever get over this view." Luisa sighed with contentment as she flopped onto the patio couch.

"I don't think I will either," Rose said softly while looking at Luisa.

"I'm hungry." Luisa said after a while.

"Food?" Rose teased.

"Yes," Luisa agreed firmly, her smile cracking through her stern features. Rose laughed as she followed Luisa's inside.

"So you're cooking," It wasn't really a question.

"What?" Luisa grumbled. "Why?"

"'You'll get excited about trying new recipes every day.'" Rose quoted. She remembered that day as though it was yesterday.

"Damn you have a good memory," Luisa laughed.

"I do when it comes to you," Rose admitted.

"Cheesy," Luisa smiled as she walked towards the fridge.

"Oh, ouch." Rose faked hurt.

"Cheesy quesadillas?" Luisa shot back with a smirk.

"Sounds great, you dork." Rose replied as she crossed the kitchen as took Luisa into her arms.

"Your dork," Luisa teased.

"I love you, my beautiful dork." Rose smiled as she kiss the tip of Luisa's nose.

"I love you so much, Rose."

 **And they finally got their Happily Ever After.**

…

A wholesome ending to a not so wholesome story.  
Please let me know your thoughts, and thanks for reading


End file.
